A New Life
by Connie Bustos
Summary: After BD. A story of Bella in her life as a vampire. She and Edward decide to go to College where new adventures wait for them. Bella's POV. I know there's a lot of grammatical mistakes, but my beta is already working on them. Please R&R!
1. New life

_**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. Most of my characters are from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. I hope you like it! I only have a rough idea about what is going to happen; we'll see how that results :/_

_I hope you leave some comments! :) Gracias!_

_A big thanks to **PaintedTeacherLady** who made this chapter a lot better than it was :)_

* * *

**New life**

It has been two and a half years since the Volturi incident. We have moved on, and now live in Hanover, New Hampshire - outside of town.

When I say 'we', I mean my whole family, at least the Cullen part; Charlie stayed in Forks. We could have brought him here, but he is far too comfortable with his house, his work, and especially with Sue Clearwater - his new girlfriend, for a lack of a better word. We see each other from time to time on special occasions, and when we aren't in classes. I really miss him, especially because he is the one who made this whole vampire-thing a bit more normal. Renesmee misses him too – the "funny grandpa" and his "delicious smell". I know he misses us because he continues to tell me he was so heartbroken when we told him about moving. Charlie felt a little bit better when we promised that we'll stay in touch and visit often.

We moved six months ago because of Carlisle. He really didn't represent the age that his co-workers at the hospital assumed he should be; he was getting more and more compliments about how young he looked for a thirty-five old man.

Edward and I came to New Hampshire for college. He managed to get us into Dartmouth, and I now study Comparative Literature while he studies Anthropology. When talking one night Edward mentioned once that he learned so much about human nature because of me, Anthropology was his obvious choice.

Unfortunately, for apparent reasons, we take the night classes.

We live in a house outside of town, surrounded by a little forest. It is bigger than our cottage back in Forks, with four bedrooms, a little kitchen, a dining room and a living room. The four rooms really came in handy now that Jacob lives with us. He couldn't stay away from Renesmee – I don't blame him either. We waited for him to finish high school before we moved, so he could stay with us without people becoming curious. He didn't want to go to college, and enjoyed every second with my daughter.

Renesmee is so big, she hasn't stop growing yet. Counting on Nahuel's experience, we still have to wait a couple of years before she'll stop growing. Currently, she looks like an eight-year-old girl, but she has the intellectual capacity of a normal teenager. She loves to read my books and is always looking for more things to learn. Jacob has his hands full with her.

Of course we don't live to far away from the rest of the Cullen family - Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They found a couple of houses a mile from ours, as they couldn't stay away from our daughter either.

Carlisle found a job in one of Hanover's hospitals. Alice started her own company as a party planner; Rose and Esme decided to work with her. Emmett and Jasper usually work as the delivery men for them, as it might be seen as strange if Alice enters a room with an ice sculpture twice her size without breaking a sweat.

Life is pretty good. I have all the people I love around me, even Renee - which still surprises me.

Before and after the Volturi situation, she continued to call me and we were running out of excuses. Jacob came up with the idea of faking an accident, and a bulb light up in my head.

The gist of what happened was: Carlisle explained to Renee that I needed surgery because of a rare disease that I contracted, causing my voice to change a lot. When we were coming back to Forks for my recovery we "got into" a traffic accident. I was the only one who was hurt and of course I needed many of plastic surgeries.

It was bit tricky, to be honest. Of course, with a doctor for a father-in-law, I could spend my "recovery" time at home. Every time Renee came to visit me I had to pretend to be all wrapped in bandages. The problems came when my mother spent days in the house and I only came out when she was asleep in the other room.

When it finally came the time to show my "new face" we were all really nervous about the reaction my mom would have and when she saw me. At first she was really scared – as most people are when they look at our kind, but then she came around, saying that I looked too pale. She thought it was because I spent months sick and in bed.

Mom didn't notice my eyes, as they weren't that much different. Alice was able to find the right kind of contacts to match my old color, now that they were a light gold color.

I was a bit sad, as we couldn't present her to Renesmee; eventually we'll find a strange explanation for all of that, but currently there was no good explanation about a child that grows by the minute. Maybe when she stops growing we could introduce her as a cousin or something.

I can't explain why I'm not aging, but my plan is to grow distant and more distant from my mother until we don't even communicate. Sure is going to be very difficult, but we aren't that close anymore. Besides, this was a better idea than just disappearing; knowing Renee she would probably call the FBI to find me, if it were necessary, and we didn't need that kind of attention.

We write to each other once every two months and she barely call us. Maybe this situation doesn't seem like a very happy one, but at least I'm going to have my mother around a little longer and that makes me really happy.


	2. First Day

_**A/N: **Second chapter. I hope you like it._

_You love it? You hate it? Please review! Gracias!_

_Another big thank you to PaintedTeacherLady who made this chapter readable :)_

* * *

**First day**

College was actually fun, thanks to my heightened ability to control myself amongst humans. I barely get worked up anymore, especially in those rare occasions when a human decides to stand too close to me. They still smell as good as always; my muscles always contract instantaneously, while my mouth fills with venom, but it is really easy to not attack. That was one of the reasons why Edward let me take my own classes. The other reason was my shield - now I could truly control it. Anytime I needed Edward I just remove my shield from myself to call him. We were good at these silent conversations, even more than he was with Alice because I could read everything in his face.

After every class he waited for me outside my classroom. He still dazzled me, but my heart no longer pounded hard in my chest, and my face remained pale instead of my cheeks flushing pink.

Our first day was exciting, as I remember that we left Renesmee sleeping in one room while Jacob was snoring in the other. We left Rose in charge to take care of Nessie, in case she woke up in the night, though that never happened. She sleeps through the entire night ever since she was born; however, we needed the peace of mind, if we intended to get to class sometime.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, my love?" Edward asked me in his sweetest tone, with worry clear in his eyes.

"Of course I am," I told him, but my confidence wasn't that strong, "why? Don't I look okay?"

"You look perfect, as usual," he said, reaching for my face, "I'm only asking because I don't want you to do things that you don't want to do."

"I'm perfectly fine, don't worry about it," I said, biting my lip - a behavior that stuck with me from my human life. "I'm just not sure if I'm going to be good in any of this stuff ... pretending to be human; you know, I'm not that good of an actor."

"You acted very human when you were with Charlie. You have nothing to worry about!" he said, flashing that crooked smile that I've always loved. "Besides, I'll be there in a second if you need me my love; there's nothing I won't do if you told me so."

"Okay, I'll stop worrying. I couldn't do this without you, you know?" I stated, looking deep into his eyes, "thanks again, you know, for pretending once again to be a college student just for me."

"Like I said, my beautiful Bella, there's nothing in this world that I won't do for you." He vowed while reaching for my face and giving me a kiss. The kiss started sweet, but it grew stronger and started to become more passionate. After a couple of minutes of this we separated, gasping for air - although we didn't need it. "Now, let's get going before I change my mind."

We kissed Renesmee goodnight and took Edward's car. The road was almost empty, so he speed it up a little. We were at the university campus in fifteen minutes, though the trip should have taken an hour. Edward and I stepped out of the car and started to walk in the direction of the building. While walking, we began to hold hands and I felt a lot of glances toward us; however, they were just glances, and nobody dared to look more than a few seconds. I didn't need to hold my breath as I hunted yesterday in preparation for today.

"What are they thinking?" I whispered to Edward, but nobody was standing to close to hear a word we were saying.

"Well, the usual, you know?" He mentioned, looking at me, "That I'm a little bit scary, but they are primarily thinking that you're gorgeous, at least the boys are. I can't blame them - you are the most beautiful woman that I know." While he proclaimed this, he took me a little bit closer to his body.

"I doubt that I'm more beautiful than Rose, honey." When he was going to argue my comment I added, "I bet that the girls all think that you are beautiful too! I remember high school; all the girls were crazy about you - of course you knew that. You could read the mind of every girl"

"Not every mind. Your mind kept me awake at night, you know?"

"What kept you awake at night wasn't me... it was the fact that you're a vampire and you can't sleep at all!" I chuckled. "Anyway, what are the girls thinking?"

"They think that I'm fine, but then they look at you and know there's no hope," he smirked.

I laughed, "Just fine? I'm not that oblivious - I see it in their eyes... they think more than just fine! I think I can guess where their imagination is taking them." More eyes looked at me when they heard my melodic laugh.

Edward laughed with me this time, "They are dead right about the "no hope" part." Stopping to look deep into my eyes, he calmed down and ended our conversation, "I'm not letting you go, never. The boys should know that, too." With that clarified, he kissed me.

We were too early for our classes, so we took ourselves for a little tour around the campus. The place was really nice, with a lot of greenery, a lot of buildings and a huge library. I could tell just then that college wasn't going to be a problem.

After a while we returned to the building where our classes were. Edward and I stopped at the door of my first class, and every student who passed by looked at us with wide eyes. "Relax Bella - everything is going to be just fine. Alice looked ahead and she saw nothing bad happening," Edward explained, trying to ease my mind.

"Yeah, I know; don't worry," I replied, smiling, "I'll see you in an hour and a half." We kissed goodbye and I proceeded to enter to my first class.


	3. News

_**A/N:** Hi! Here is the third chapter, it may get a little boring at first, but I think the end is worth it :)_

_Ellehcim17 thank you for your reviews! Tenia la misma idea que tu, pero después se me ocurrió otra, espero que te guste :)_

_And for the rest, please **review**, I don't care if you think this is really bad, just let me know. And once again, a big thanks to my excellent beta **PaintedTeacherLady**. Gracias!_

* * *

**News**

We were at home waiting for Reneesme to wake up. Classes were alright; no problem, like Alice had foreseen. Everybody came to see us, and was eager for me to dish about our first day of classes. I was sure that Nessie would like to hear the story too, so we patiently waited.

Jacob came down first; he was rubbing his eyes and his hair was a mess. After him was Nessie. They managed to sleep ten hours and they were still yawning? They looked at us with confusion in their eyes. Jacob was opening his mouth to talk, while Nessie ran to sit by me.

"Momma, how was your first day at college?" She said, with curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh, that's right," said Jacob, walking slowly to sit beside Alice on the couch across the room, "you had your first day yesterday. That's why they are all here?" he said pointing the rest of my family, who were scattered all over the living room.

"Yeah, we wanted to hear the story," said Alice, with excitement in her tone. "We were waiting for you to stop snoring so they could tell us how it was." Alice gave Jacob a playful elbow. "Now tell us, how was it? Did Edward try to murder someone again?" She stuck her tongue out at Edward and everyone laughed in unison.

"No Alice, that only happens once a century," he laughed. "College was actually pretty good; we were on our best behavior."

"Bummer!" Emmett chimed in. "You really didn't try to kill anyone, Edward? That's no fun," he added, a wide grin on his face.

"Daddy, what are they talking about?" Although Nessie was talking to Edward, she was looking at me. She obviously had made the connection already. I was going to answer, but Emmett beat me to the punch, "Haven't they told you that your father almost killed your mother the first time they met?"

"No, they haven't! Why I have never heard this before?" Now she was looking directly at Jacob. I must say, I was a little bit surprised, as Jacob always told Nessie everything.

"Sorry Ness, I guess it is not my story to tell. Besides, the subject never came up," Jacob explained.

Nessie was about to argue when Alice spoke, "Are you going to tell us anything else? Because I really have a million things to do for the Ford's wedding."

"Sorry," I said, "but there's really nothing interesting about my story. Everybody was staring, of course, and nobody sat beside me in class. Mr. Bennet was really funny, and we have to read Heliodorus's Aethiopika - I'll need to go out to buy it. A guy almost spoke to me, until I smiled at him and scared him off. But beside that, nothing else."

"Ugh! And for this we waited so long?" Rose stated in an exasperated tone. "Bella, we have to find like a thousand white roses for the wedding of bridezilla!"

"I'm sorry, but from the moment you came, I said that nothing interesting had happen. You knew I was waiting for Reneesme to wake up so that I could tell her how my day went, because I knew she'd be interested, and _you_ decided to wait," I shot back, hurrying through the words.

"She did say that, Rosalie," Esme agreed, coming to the rescue. "Now Bella, I'm glad that everything was fine. If you need Heliodorus's Aethiopika, I think Carlisle has it on his bookshelf," she glanced at Carlisle.

"Yes, I have it in Greek and in English, you can take whichever one you want," Carlisle offered, with a wide smile. "Well, I have to get to work, see you later," he kissed Esme and then he was gone.

"I think we better go too, girls. Jazz, I need you to come with me; I swear that Ana is a step closer to having a nervous breakdown and I have to tell her that we couldn't find the photographer she wanted so badly," Alice was already at the door, waiting for Jasper, who was looking at her funny.

"Alice, you know I can't stand being more than five minutes with that bridezilla."

"Honey, I've looked ahead and you're coming," Alice said, pulling him by the t-shirt. "Now let's go before she explodes." They were all out of the house, except for Jacob, Reneesme and Edward.

"So, nothing interesting happened," said Jacob, stretching. "Well, I guess that's… fine," he said, while walking to the kitchen, "I want some breakfast. Nessie, I'm going to make some pancakes, do you want some?"

"Ugh! Thanks, but no thanks. Momma, I want to hunt tonight."

"Tonight? Why not now?"

"Because Jacob promised me that he was going to take me to town today!" she explained .The excitement was clear in her eyes.

"Do you think is a good idea to be around humans, if you haven't hunted in a while?" Edward said.

"Dad, you know I can control myself better than that," she said, looking too innocent. "Please, please, pleeeeeeeease let me go?" she pleaded.

"I guess you are right, you can control yourself. If anything happens, and I mean _anything_, you just have to call us and your mother and I will be there in a second," Edward cautioned in his most serious tone.

"Thanks daddy," she said with the most beautiful smile. It was impossible to deny anything to Reneesme; she always got what she wanted. "Jacob - hurry up, I want to go!"

"Relax Nessie," Jacob laughed. "Let me, at least have something to eat, then we go and we'll do whatever you want."

Honestly, we were really grateful for Jacob. He has helped us so much, and was the best "nanny" parents could ask for. The best thing was: he was glad to do it. This imprinting thing became really handy now that we couldn't go out every time we wanted.

After Jacob had his breakfast, he and Nessie went to the city. Jacob took my car - he really loves it, and we have seen cars more expensive than mine in town, so there was no problem if he took it. The story was that Nessie was my little sister and Jacob was her tutor. Of course, Nessie won't be able to go out much, because if people started to recognize her, they definitely would notice that she was growing really fast. After they left we had the whole house to ourselves.

"What do you want to do?" Edward said, holding me. "Maybe we could go out to explore our little forest? There's much we haven't seen yet."

"Well, we could definitely do that, but… do you hear that?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"I hear nothing Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Exactly, nothing," I stated, a wide smile in my face. "We have an empty house and a lot of free time."

"I was hoping that you would say that," he took me in his arms and within seconds, arrived at our room.

We were in our bed, enjoying our "free time", when my phone started to vibrate in the table. Edward stretched to reach it and glanced at the display screen.

"Ugh, Alice" he groaned, making a face. "Sometimes I think that she calls us at the worst times on purpose."

I took the phone from his hand and put it on the table. If it was important she would call us again. We started to kiss once more and the phone, once again, started to vibrate again. This time I was the one who looked at the display and it surprised me to see that it was Jacob.

"It's Jacob," I said. Edward rolled to my side and I answered the phone, starting to panic; if Alice was calling before, was to inform us of something she saw.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Bella, I smelled other vampires. We're coming home."


	4. Strategies

_**A/N: **__Here's the 4th chapter. I hope you like it. I have tons to study, so I don't know when I'm going to update my story._

_Again thanks to my beta _**_PaintedTeacherLady_**_, who fixed this for me._

_Please leave a review, even if you think that I'm no good. Please let me know if I made any grammatical mistakes._

_**Gracias! **__:)_

* * *

**Strategies**

Jacob and Renesmee got home in no time. We were waiting for Jasper and Emmett - they were coming home to listen about the new vampires. My mind was trying to see the implications about other vampires living here: they may try to hurt us; they may try to hurt Renesmee and this can't happen again - no one is going to hurt my daughter. But there was another line of thought in my head: maybe it was a little coven just passing by, and there's no problem at all. I'm just worrying for nothing. I looked to see the face of my husband having the same battle in his head. He glanced at me and smiled. He was trying to calm me, but he didn't look so calm himself.

Jacob was peeking through the window, while Renesmee looked at each face, worry in her eyes. I tried to calm my face for her; maybe there was no need to get so worked up? Five minutes passed and part of my family, the ones we were waiting for at least, came to the house, the rest: Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie, were working and they couldn't come.

"Okay, tell us what happened." It was Jasper - he already was wearing the mask he always used when there was some kind of trouble.

"Nessie and I were walking in the woods, not too far from the highway, and I smelled some other vampires. I think there were two of them, but I didn't stay long enough to figure it out, 'cause the trail wasn't that old, maybe ten, fifteen minutes tops. And I didn't recognize any smell, so they aren't anyone we know."

"You did the right thing. Alice saw that the other vampires smelled your trail and started to follow it, but you weren't there anymore. She said she saw one man and one woman, with eyes pitch black - maybe they were attracted by the smell of Renesmee, or they became interested in your smell, Jacob? That's something you don't smell too often."

"Maybe," Jacob said.

"I think they got _curious,_" I chimed in, speaking for the first time since Jacob got to the house. "The smell of both Jacob and Renesmee is something that you don't cross very often. One smells like an animal, but not appetizing at all, no offence."

"None taken Bells."

"And there's the smell of Renesmee, too sweet even for a human, but with the clear smell of a vampire. No one who has smelled her has tried to drink her blood, so if they were looking for food, they surely weren't trying to find it following the trail of Jacob and Renesmee. Right?" I looked up at every face and apparently my logic was making sense.

"Yes, I think you're right, love," said Edward. "But they will try to find out the origin of that smell and I think we should try to find them first."

"Yes, you're totally right, we need to find them first. If they find Renesmee, without a previous explanation, they could hurt her, and they could hurt Jacob too," said Jasper.

"Let those leeches come," Jacob said, in alpha-werewolf mode now. "They don't know what I'm capable of. If they dare to even come _near_ Renesmee, they won't last long to regret it."

"Jacob, don't!" said Reneesme, fear clear in her eyes, "I don't understand why you are talking like that, and why are you so sure they will try to kill me?"

"Nessie," I said, taking her hand and looking into her eyes, "do you remember the trouble we had with the Volturi?"

"Of course," she said, giving me a re-run of the incident with her unique ability, "but they didn't hurt me, and not one of you was hurt... well, except Aunt Irina."

"Yes, but that was because the Volturi are too respectful of their own rules. They couldn't hurt you because they didn't have anything against you. With the appearance of Nahuel, they knew that you wouldn't be a problem."

"But what about the other vampires, the ones who came to help?" she asked, showing me the faces of the ones who came to witness for us.

"Yes honey, but those vampires knew us and we explained to them your special situation." It was Edward doing the talking now. "These vampires, on the other hand, don't know us. If they find you, without a previous explanation, they could hurt you; they could hurt us too. We don't know how hostile those vampires are."

"Oh," was all Renesmee could say. Jacob came to sit by her and took her hand. "Nessie, don't worry 'bout a thing - it is my job to protect you."

"_O__ur_ job," I clarified, stroking her cheek. "We won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know that, it's _you_ am afraid for! What if something happens to you, or to my dad, or to Jacob or…" she touched us, Jacob and me, showing us who she meant: the rest of our family. "...what if something happens to them?"

"Don't worry about us," said Emmett, "I'm strong enough to protect us all, and Jasper and Edward are the best fighters that I know... not that the girls need any protection. You know how strong we all are."

"Yes, I know Uncle Em," she said, looking a little ashamed, "but I'm always getting you all into trouble." When she said that, every pair of hands came to comfort her.

"You only bring us happiness, honey," I said. "The problems come from time to time; it is something that comes with being a vampire."

"Besides, we got used to protecting Bella when she was a human," said Emmett. He was always trying to make a joke about everything. "Protecting you will be a piece of cake," he said, while patting her shoulder, a wide grin on his face.

"He is totally right," said Jasper, starting to pace around the living room. "Now we have to talk strategies. I think we should start looking for them tonight."

"I think it will be best if only a few of us go," Edward said, "Maybe you, Emmett and me."

"I think I should go with you," I said. Before Edward could argue my decision - always too protective to put me in the line of fire - I continued, "We don't know if they have any special abilities; maybe you'll need my shield." Edward was going to argue again, but this time was Jasper the one to argue back, "I think Bella is right, Edward, we should be prepare for any case."

"Yes, I guess you're right," he said to Jasper and then he turned to talk to me. "It'll kill me, you know, if something bad happen to you."

"I know, but I'll be fine! I'll have you by my side, and Jasper and Emmet will be there too," I said, stroking his cheek and giving him a little peck on the lips. "Nothing bad is going to happen".

My phone started to vibrate and quickly glanced at it; Alice was on the line - this time I answered without delay, "Alice what happened?" I asked, the worry was clear in my voice.

"Relax Bella, you're always worrying too much. I saw you finding the other vampires - they'll be in the forest that is crossing town. There are three though; there's another female," she said, speaking fast. "Rose and I are going to take care of Nessie; Esme and Carlisle will be at our house, just in case the vampires cross with a trail that lead them there, but I don't see that happening," she shared, obviously trying to look ahead. "Nope, I don't see that happening. I'll see you tonight." I shut my phone and I looked at my family, all of their faces looking at me.

"That's it - we'll go hunting tonight."


	5. Encounter

**_A/N: _**_Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it! (Let me know if you do!)_

_Thanks to __Ellehcim17; I already changed the things that were wrong in the last chapter ;) _

___Please let me know if I made some grammatical mistake. And review!_

_**Gracias!** :)_

* * *

**Encounter**

We went out to hunt, in preparation for tonight, things might get ugly. Reneesme and Jacob went with us, I didn't like to bring my daughter to the woods now that some vampires were somewhere near, but Nessie needed to hunt. After we hunted for a couple of hours, we went to the house to wait for the sun to come down; it was way too shiny to go out somewhere near humans. I was pacing all over the room; I felt the eyes of my husband following my every step. Nessie was upstairs with Jacob playing with their Playstation, he was trying to keep her mind occupied, so she didn't get worked up over nothing. I, on the other hand, was a different story, I peeked out the window every few seconds, waiting for Alice, I looked at the clock on the wall and the clock in my wrist constantly, I was extremely nervous.

"Relax, my love," Edward finally spoke, startling me. "I'm going to get nervous too, if you keep pacing like this," he said with a chuckle.

"I know, but I just can't," I said and I kept pacing around, so Edward grabbed my arms tightly and he started to kiss me. He was kissing me so fiercely, so passionate, that I forgot why I was so worried about, I actually forgot about everything else and, apparently, he forgot why he was doing this on the first place, 'cause we ended up in the couch; him without shirt, me without breath, we wouldn't stop at all if it wasn't for an annoying cough in the back door.

"Are you done or do you need a couple more minutes?" Alice said with a laugh, laughing beside her was Rosalie.

"For a psychic, you always choose the wrong time to interrupt," said Edward, with clear annoyance in his voice, while he was putting his shirt back on.

"I assumed that you were waiting for us, I didn't think I had to look first," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, he was just trying to distract me," I said, in a rush voice, clearly embarrassed. "We were waiting for you, we didn't…"

"Relax Bella, you've caught us like this before, no problem," said Rosalie, with a smile in her voice.

"Now, the guys are waiting for you outside, you should go now, the sun is already down," said Alice, pushing us out the door, I started to speak but she spoke first. "Don't worry Bella, if something bad happens I will call you before it happens, psychic," she said the last word touching her temple with her index, "remember?"

"Okay, okay, I trust you, just let me say goodbye of my daughter," at the second I've said that, Reneesme was already in the room, she ran to hug me, she touched my face and she asked me to be safe. "I always am," I answered and I kissed her cheek, Jacob was right beside her patting her shoulder.

"You take care of my daughter, okay?" and we left the room, walking towards the car.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us in the car; in the second we entered Jasper revved the engine, he looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Why are you so nervous, Bella?" and, in the instant he said that, a wave of calm run through my body. "You know that everything is going to be fine, we just want to meet them, before they meet us, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I know that Jazz, but I can't help it, I've been jumpy all day." I truly didn't know why I was so nervous about, Jasper was right, we only wanted to meet them and save us some trouble, maybe I was nervous 'cause this was the second time in my life that my shield it's being tested and, although I controlled it better than ever, I wasn't sure if I would be able to expanded the necessary length to protect us all, I wasn't sure if I was able to protect my family.

"Stop worrying, love," Edward said, holding me close to his body, then he whispered into my ear, "I'm going to protect you if anything happens, is _my _job to do so." I let my shield out, to talk about my worries, "_I don't know if I'll be able to protect us all if my shield is needed, I haven't practiced in a long time. What if something happens to Jasper or Emmett because of me? What if something happens to _you_?_" I was starting to get a panic attack when Edward took my face in both of his hands and he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Like I said, is _my _job to protect you, not the other way around, stop worrying, everything is going to be fine," and another wave of calm run through me.

In about ten minutes we were across town, before we came out of the car we put our story together; we were in the woods hunting when we "accidentally" came across the other vampires. Edward was going to be the one to talk; he was a really good actor, and he always knew what to say thanks to the mind reading thing. I was going to be in the back, protecting all of us with my shield, I still wasn't that much of a fighter, so I wasn't much help in the front. We walked through the woods, trying to find a trail; we were doing this at "human speed" because we didn't want it to be like a "surprise attack". We walked about six minutes when Edward came to a stop.

"I think I can hear them," he said tilting his head to the side, he didn't need to actually tilt his head to listen better, it was just a reflex.

"What are they saying?" I was the first to ask.

"They are talking about the pros and cons of New Hampshire," he said with a confused tone. This was weird, why should vampires need to talk about that?

"Alice was right; there are two females and one man."

We walked the rest of the way a little more noisily, it wasn't more noise than a human would do, but was loud enough for them to hear us approaching.

"Who is there?" a female voice talked, clearly to us.

"We are The Cullen's, we mean no harm," Edward said. Jasper sent a wave of peace in the atmosphere. I stretched my shield, apparently my worries were about nothing; I still could control it at will.

"We were hunting," Edward said, "we heard you and we thought to come by and introduce ourselves." We have all come to a stop at this point, waiting some kind of response from the other party, "we don't come across with other vampires very often, you know?"

"Okay," the same voice responded, after considering a couple of seconds.

We walked into the clearing were they were, and when we saw them, we froze. They'd frozen too, because none of them spoke or moved an inch before we did. What we found was unbelievable. Alice and Edward were right, there were three of them. The man was very tall, with dark hair, he was holding hands with one of the two females; she was a little more tall than Alice; she was red haired, with a short ponytail, her face was really beautiful, she transmitted calm, not only through her eyes, but through her whole body, there was a halo of peace around her. Next to her was the other female, her identical twin, well not _identical_, because she was wearing her red hair in long waves, she also look a little older then her, like a couple of more years maybe, and she didn't have the calm halo of her sister, but she had a confident stance, like she was smug about something.

But what had made us stop wasn't the fact that they were identical twins, it was their eyes, which were the same light butterscotch of mine.


	6. The Other Vampires

_**A/N:** Hi! I'm sorry if my updates are taking so long, but I have toons to study._

_Here is the sixth chapter, there's a glance of the new vampires. Hope you enjoy it!_

_And once again, thanks to Ellehcim17, you are a life savior. I left a note for you in the last chapter, after you reviewed it, if you didn't saw it I'll copy it right here "(No tengo como escribirte de vuelta, volveré a escribirte esto la próxima vez que escriba, por si no lo lees ahora, gracias por toda tu ayuda con mi gramatica. Ah si, revved es aceleró, muchisimas gracias!)"_

_For the rest of you... REVIEW!_

_Gracias! :)_

* * *

**The Other Vampires**

We were in shock for five seconds before someone could speak; five seconds is a lot in the vampire world. Edward was the first one to talk.

"Hi, we are the Cullens, like I already said. These are my brothers Emmet and Jasper," he said pointing at them, "and the one back there, is my wife Bella," he pointed at me and I waved.

"Hi," said the only man. "I'm Joseph. This is Elizabeth," he pointed the one who was holding his hand, she throw us a shy look, "and over there," he said pointing the other twin, "is her sister, Lillian." She waved and grinned widely.

"You can call us Joey, Lizzy and Lilly," she said speaking to Edward. "What are you doing here? We didn't know there were other vampires on this land."

"Don't worry, as long as you mean no harm to the humans of this area; we have a permanent residence across town and we don't want them to get suspicious. But, for what I can see, you don't hunt humans," Edward said pointing at their eyes.

"No, we don't," the one named Lilly kept talking, "and I can see you neither."

"No, we respect human life very dearly," Edward said, with a tone of reverence in his voice "It seems that we have at least a couple of things in common," he added.

I could tell what he was trying to do; he was going to ask them to our house, to meet the rest of our family.

"Maybe you should come to our home; there are a couple more of us there," Edward told them, a friendly smile in his face. "Maybe we can talk and we can get to know each other. Like I said before, we don't come across with other vampires very often."

They looked each other, deliberating for a few seconds. Both Joey and Lizzy where looking at Lilly, meaningfully, like expecting for something. She nodded and then she said to Edward.

"We'll come with you," she said, looking straight into my husband's eyes, "but you won't hurt us."

When she said the last sentence I felt a pull in my shield, I looked at Edward but apparently he didn't notice anything, he was looking at Lilly, reassuring her with a smile.

"Of course we won't hurt you," he assured, stepping closer to them, neither of them stepped back. "We just want to talk, I promise," he said and their faces relaxed.

"Ok, show us where your home is," said Joey, closing the distance between him and Edward, living her mate behind her in a protecting stance.

"That was easy." We were already in the car; the three vampires were following us on foot. "I thought that there would be more growls and hisses," I said, remembering the picture I had in my mind.

"I know what you mean," Edward said. He was driving the car now and he was looking straight to my face, without taking a glance to the road, I smiled when I remember how this would freak me out if I were still a human. "What?" he inquired, tilting his face to the side with curious eyes. I took my shield back and I showed him what I was thinking and he burst into laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked from behind.

"Bella as a human," Edward replied and everybody in the car burst in laughter, everyone besides me.

"You haven't told us what they were thinking," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, when they heard us, they thought about running." Edward said, furrowing his brows, "but the one named Lillian told them to stay and they did, without a complain."

"She must be the leader then," concluded Jasper.

"Yes, I think so, at least they trust her instincts, you all saw how they were waiting for her to decided whether they came with us or not."

"After Lillian said that they would come with us, she said something else," I started to say.

"That we 'won't hurt them'," Emmett continued. "It was weird, 'cause it wasn't a threat, it was like an order."

"Yeah, I felt that," said Jasper, "she meant it like an order."

"She did? Well I felt a pull in my shield when she said it, maybe it was an order, maybe is some kind of power?" I said, starting to speculate.

"I don't know," Edward replied, looking worried. "At least I didn't hear it. But we'll find out soon," he said looking through the rearview mirror, "they are just behind us. Bella, you should call Carlisle so he can prepare and call Alice too, is better if we are all there, at least the vampires, I still don't want them somewhere near to Renesmee."

"Okay," I said, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket.

We pulled outside Carlisle's house, all the lights were on, we came out of the car and I smelled the scents, I could tell that they were all home and that the other vampires weren't far behind. We wait outside the car and after thirteen seconds the other vampires came to a stop, in that second I stretched my shield even more, until I felt Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie under it.

"Well, we should go inside," Edward was the one to talk again. "I already talked to the rest of my family about you, so we won't get any harsh reactions."

"Okay, we are right behind you," said Lillian with a wide smile.

I noticed, when she talked, that she didn't take her eyes out of Edward, I felt a wave of jealousy run through my body and Jasper looked at me raising an eyebrow, I just shrugged. We started walking toward the main house, this house was a little smaller than the one in Forks, but it was as open as the first one, in this house lived Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett lived in a smaller house than this, but bigger than ours, like in half a mile, you couldn't see it from here 'cause it was surrounded by trees. Edward entered first and right behind him was Lillian, Joseph and Elizabeth. When I entered I saw the rest of my family sitting in the living room, all of them with the biggest smiles, they didn't look surprised; obviously Alice already informed them about the eyes and the twins. Carlisle was the one to talk this time.

"Hi, welcome to my home," he said, opening his arms. "Let me introduce us. This is Alice, Jasper's mate. Then you have Rosalie, Emmett's mate and finally Esme, my lovely wife," he said, taking Esme's hand.

"Welcome," Esme added, with a wide grin.

"Hello, I am Joseph, this is my mate Elizabeth and she is her sister Lillian," obviously he was the one in charge of the introductions. "You can call us Joey, Lizzy and Lilly if you prefer."

"Okay, Joey, why don't you come and sit with us, I swear we won't bite," Carlisle said and everyone laughed. We sat on the couch in front of us and Joey, Lizzy and Lilly sat on the furthest couch. "Well, what brings you to New Hampshire?"

"We are looking for a place to live, actually," said Joey. "We have never settled in one place, this is our first one. We've been looking all over the country, waving the cons and the pros of every place."

"And do you like it here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we definitely like it here!" said Lillian, a little too eager, eyeing my husband. She was already getting on my nerves.

I looked at Edward, but he was looking at the ceiling, too embarrassed to look me in the eyes. I took my shield back and I said to him: "_Don't worry, you will tell me what she's thinking, we'll be alone in a couple of hours,_" he twitched his lips when he heard that.

"Well, there is too much sun," Lilly kept talkin,g "but there's a lot of woods, so that's great, besides we are not looking for any kind of _human_ interaction, so we don't care if we can't come out at day."

When she said "human" her eyes met Edwards face, again, clearly she was thinking about some _vampire_ interaction, but I won't let that happen.

I didn't realize that I was getting angry until I felt a wave of peace emanating from Jasper, I looked at him apologetically and he just nodded.

"But we are still waving our options," it was the first time Lizzy has ever spoke and she was looking meaningfully at her sister. "But, at least, we'll be around a couple of more days," she said smiling at us. "And tell us, why do you live here? Maybe it can help us decide..."

"Well, we were living in Forks until a couple of weeks ago. We decided to come here because Bella and Edward were starting college, besides people back there was getting too suspicious, so it was time to move on. I now work as a doctor in the town hospital, Bella and Edward go to Dartmouth and Alice opened a business as a party planner. So we are pretty much settled, as you can see."

"A doctor, huh?" Joey inquired. "How can you be around human blood so much? I mean, I, too, drink animal blood, you obviously noted that from the color of my eyes, but that doesn't mean that I don't crave human blood."

"Well Joey, is only matter of practice. I really love what I do, so I worked extra hard to gain the self-control I now posses," Carlisle said and they all looked very impressed.

"And now that we are talking the subject, how you decided to go vegetarian, as we call ourselves," it was Alice the one to talk. Obviously she was itching to get that question out, she is very annoying when it came to someone's past, I think that's because she is only partially sure about where are you going, no where you came from.

"Well, to answer that question I have to start from the beggining, from the time that I was changed," Joey replied and we all looked at him, eager to hear what he was about to tell.


	7. The Story

**_A/N: _**_Hi everyone! Today is my 20th birthday yeay! So I updated my story as a gift to you, I only ask for reviews as a gift :D_

_I didn't have time to check my grammar, so tell me right away if something is bad written._

_Hope you really like it! **Gracias!**  
_

**The story**

- "Well" Joey begun to say "It all started about sixty years ago. I lived in Chicago, I had a steady job in the bank and was planning on getting married with the love of my life, Elizabeth" he looked at her with devotion, she was looking at the floor, it look like she would blush if she could. "One day" Joey continued "I get out of my job and went to a jewel store to find an engagement ring for Lizzy and I find the perfect one for her. Everything in my life was perfect, until…"

We all gasped, knowing what would happen next, the fairytale was becoming a horror story, but apparently it had turn into a fairytale again, if Elizabeth was standing in front of us.

- "I was walking from the jewel store to my house" Joey kept saying, ignoring our gasps "It was only a couple of blocks, no more than five minutes walking, when a girl approached to me and she was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful girl in the world. She started to saying something about a thief robbing her purse and that he ran to the woods, so I came after him, she was running beside me and, before I knew it, she was all over me, I didn't understand this sudden reaction, until she bit me. She was able to drink my blood only for a couple of seconds, 'cause a man came to her and they started to yell to each other, forgetting completely about me, so the venom spread"

We all shivered remembering the pain of the transformation. When I shivered Edward looked at me, lifting an eyebrow and I remembered that he still believe that my transformation was pain free, so I just shrugged and mumble "I can imagine", he think about it for a second and then let it pass.

-"The pain was too much for me to notice that I have been move. In the second day of my transformation, I noticed that I wasn't in the woods anymore, I was in a dark room somewhere, the woman that transformed me was on a corner biting her lips and the man was sitting next to me, yelling at her, I couldn't hear what were they discussing about, the pain was too strong again. The third day the pain was dull enough for me to understand what they were fighting for, they were in the room next to mine, she was telling him that she didn't seduce some guy named Gary, that they haven't slept together and that, if he wasn't such a paranoid, that guy would have been dead by now. With "that guy" she obviously meant me, when they hear that I wasn't screaming anymore they went to check on me, despite all the yelling they were holding hands and they looked at each other like they were totally in love. They came by my side and they explain to me everything that was happening; I was becoming a vampire, like them, and that the pain was going to be over soon"

Joseph stood and every pair of eyes was looking at him. He started pacing in the living room, telling us the rest of the story.

- "When I was fully transformed they told me who they were. The woman's name was Regina and the man's was Viktor, they had been vampires since 1910, they were only passing by Chicago and that wasn't their intention to transformed me, that was a total accident, but they were going to take care of me, they couldn't leave a newborn vampire on the loose. And then I started to yell; I wasn't coming with them, I was going to find Elizabeth and I was going to marry her and we were going to live happily ever after, we would be together until our hair was grey and we were surrounded by grandchildren"

The pain in Joseph and Elizabeth face's was unbearable, they were looking into opposite directions but their expression matched, they still mourned for the future they would never get. After a couple of seconds Elizabeth noticed that Joseph wasn't able to keep talking, so she continued with the story.

- "Obviously they told Joey he couldn't see me anymore or he would drink my blood" she said, with a crooked smile that wasn't meant to be happy. "Those months were terrible, I believed that Joey was dead somewhere, I haven't heard from him and his apartment was intact, it was an obvious conclusion for me; he was dead and he was never going to return. I believe I didn't stop crying for a whole month, I started to stop eating, I didn't move from my bed, always thinking about the love of my life, always crying. It was like my life was taken from me"

When she said that, the way that she felt when she lost the love of her life, I squeezed Edward's leg; all though I didn't want those memories from my human ages they still came to me whenever Edward and I were apart. I wasn't afraid of losing him anymore, I know he is mine for all eternity, but I still could remember those horrible days. Edward put his hands in mine and looked into my eyes; the same pain that I was feeling in this second, was in his face.

- "My sister and mother started to get worried; they thought that I needed a shrink or something, until one day a letter came to my house, signed by Joey" she smiled and kept talking. "In the letter, he explained to me that he wasn't dead and that he was still in love with me, but that we couldn't see each other because it was too dangerous, but that he was going to find me someday and we were going to get married. At the end of the card was an engagement ring" she said, with a big smile on her face. She looked at Joey, he had stop pacingm to hear her side of the story, and his devotion to her was clear in his eyes.

- "I couldn't live without my Lizzy" he said, sitting next to her, "so I came up with a plan. I was going to transform her and we would be together for the rest of eternity" he said, smiling, "I was selfish enough to transform her, but I love her enough to give her a choice. I didn't have enough control to change her though, so I kept writing at her; I told her that I wasn't the same as before, but my heart was still hers. I told her that she was going to be afraid of me, but that I wasn't going to hurt her, that all I wanted to do was to hold her in my arms once more" he said, not looking at us anymore, his eyes were lost in Lizzy's.

- "He kept writing for a year, all this warnings were weird, but I didn't care. I didn't care if he had grown another head or something, I loved him too much. So one day he send me another letter, he told me to meet him in the woods near to his apartment. I was really nervous, I hadn't see him in more than a year and I didn't know what to expect"

- "I was hidden in the woods when she came, and she looked even better than the last time I saw her. I was afraid of her reaction, so it took me a little to come out from the shadows"

- "You took so much time, that I thought that you wasn't coming at all" she said, laughing at the memory.

- "When I saw you leaving I ran through the trees to reach you, I didn't wait all of that time to just let you go"

- "When you finally catch me you startled me and you took your hands behind your back, because you thought that you had scared me" Lizzy said, stroking his face and laughing, "but, when I saw you, I saw beyond the white and perfect face, beyond the scary red eyes and the marble skin. When I saw you I saw the love of my life. My life, that once was torn apart, was whole again. I was once again complete, my love was with me and nothing else mattered" she said, kissing the man that was in front of her.

- "Anyway" Lillian said, looking amused and a little annoyed, "that night Lizzy didn't return, nor the night after, and the night after that. I knew all about Joey's letters, we always shared everything and I knew that she was supposed to meet him that night, so I thought that they were somewhere, celebrating the fact that they were together once again. But a month passed and my mother and I were freaking out, at first I covered for her, we were to alike in that time so my mother couldn't fully differentiate us, but, 'bout a week after her meeting with Joey, I was really scared, so I didn't cover for my sister and my mom noticed that she was missing" she said, looking to the ground. "We look all over for her; we didn't know what to do. We were only the three of us, my father died when we were very young, so it had been the three of us since always, we weren't just a regular family, we were too close and we couldn't stand to be away from each other for too long" Lilly said, looking miserable.

- "Joey had change me" Lizzy returned to the story, "he explained everything to me and I take it right away, I couldn't spend one more minute away from him" she said, looking to her hands "but I missed my sister and my mother terribly"

- "I couldn't look into her eyes without noticing her pain" Joey said, lifting her chin and kissing her softly, "so I decided that we would change them too. I told Lizzy about it and she agreed without hesitation, we decided that she was going to be the one to change them, so we had to wait one year"

- "I knew that my disappearance would make them crazy, so I started to write letters for them, just like Joey did with me, I told them that I was alright but I was different, I told them that I was with Joey and we were starting a new life together, but that we wanted them to be a part of it, but they would have to wait, a year or so, for that to happen"

- "We were really excited" said Lilly, "we knew that Lizzy was fine and that was all that mattered, we loved her, we didn't care about the changes, just like she didn't care about Joey's changes, and we were excited about the new life she had told us, we were going to be with her and that was the more important thing, we couldn't live without her"

- "So the year went by and I was sure that I was ready to change them" said Lizzy, "when I came to meet them, they weren't afraid of the changes, and when I told them about the vampires they accept it, they said that if that meant that we were going to be together they would accept it" she said, holding her sister's hand, their faces were torn apart, "I bit my sister first and everything went smoothly, Joey was waiting outside of the house in case that he wasn't able to resist their scent, but when I bit my mom" Lizzy said, with the pain clear in her voice, "I couldn't handle it, I couldn't stop drinking till she was dead in my arms. I killed my mother, my friend; I'm never going to forgive myself"

She stood up and walk to the window, from the look on their faces they still mourned the loss of their mother, It was like our "cousins" in Denali, they haven't stop mourning the death of their creator or the death of their sister. Neither of the sisters was able to continuing with the story, so Joey proceeded.

- "After they lost their mother they became depress, if vampires can come into depression, they didn't feed for months and I was starting to get worried, I don't know if a vampire can die from starvation. I tried to convince them to keep feeding with humans, but they weren't capable, the loss of their mother was too great for them, they were constantly saying that they were monsters, even though, Lillian wasn't the one to bite her mother, she felt the same way, she thought that she was a monster and she thought that she didn't deserve to live" Joey said, looking mad. "It was my fault, I was the reason that they were in pain, if I hadn't change Lizzy in the first place"

- "I noticed that Joey blamed himself for the things that were going on, when he stop feeding too" Lizzy said, "It wasn't his fault, he wasn't the monster that kill his own mother, I was that monster. So I came to him and I told him that he needed feed himself, that he didn't have the fault for any of these, that he wasn't the monster. But he refused, he said that he wasn't going to feed in another _human_ again, that he wasn't going to be that kind of monster, and that's when it hit me; we could be some _other_ kind of monster, we could try to feed ourselves from another source, we could try to drink the blood of animals"

- "It was hard at first, it wasn't as good as human's blood, but it was better than nothing" Joey shrugged "So here we are, a coven of "vegetarian" vampires" he said, using our term, everyone laughed and relaxed at the change of mood.

- "Now that you know _our_ story, we want to know about yours" said Lilly smiling at my husband once again. I was going to snap at her when it hit me, it was time to tell them about Reneesme.


	8. The Secret

**_A/N:_**_ Hi everyone! Here is a new update!, "so soon?" you must be thinking, well I couldn't stop writing lol._

_I hope you like this chapter, it was actually fun to write. Thanks to the ones who had reviewed, I wish more of you took the time to tell me what you think about my story... but I'm grateful enough for you to even read it. **gracias!**  
_

**The secret**

We told them everything they needed to know about Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper transformations. It was time to tell them the trickiest story; mine and Reneesme's.

- "About 5 years ago Bella came to forks to study" said Edward, "although she was a human in that time I fell in love with her and, crazy enough, she fell in love with me" he said, looking at me, from the corner of my eye I could see Lillian about to snap and my smile grew even more. "She was very perceptive and she found out about my secret almost instantaneously", he chuckled at the memories.

- "Really?" Joey asked, "Didn't she run into the woods or something?" he said, looking at me with wide eyes.

- "I wasn't scared actually. I always knew he was different" I started to say, but Emmett interrupted me.

- "Of course you knew he was different, he stopped a van in front of you, for crying out loud!" he said laughing and every person of my family laughed at unison.

- "He did what?" Lizzy asked this time.

- "I stopped a van in front of her, but only because it was going to crush her" Edward said, his tone serious, "I wasn't showing off, or anything" he said, with a wide grin now.

- "Well, beside the super-strength thing, I noticed the changes of his eyes, the paleness of his skin and the fact that he never went to school on a sunny day" I said, sticking my tong out to Emmett and everyone laughed.

- "Yeah, that and some guy told you that he was a vampire" he said, sticking his tong out to me and everyone laughed even harder, "really perceptive, sis" Emmett said, holding his stomach while he laughed at his own joke.

- "Okay, okay" said Alice, before I could argue back, "Like Edward was saying…" she said, giving him pass to continue with his story.

- "Thanks Alice" Edward said, bowing with his head, "Like I was saying, although she knew I was a vampire, she still fell in love with me and we started dating. It was hard, I had to remember all the time that I couldn't use my whole strength with her, that she was fragile and, the hardest thing above all, was the scent of her blood, it was the sweetest smell, her blood always lured me to attack her, her scent was like a song to me"

- "So, it was mostly the _lust_ of her _blood_ what kept you with her" Lillian concluded, to smug to my liking.

I was about to snap again, but Rosalie kept me in my sit, she was sitting next to me; although she didn't want me to fight with Lillian, she was glaring at her. Jasper noticed my sudden change of mood, so he sent a wave of calm through my body, I looked at him and he was glaring at her too. "_Good_", I thought, "_everyone hates her right now_", and that thought kept me into my sit. This exchange only last a quart of a second, so Edward proceed like nothing had happen.

- "No, actually" he said, snapping at her, he obviously didn't like her assumption, "my _love_ to _her_ was what kept _me_ around"

- "My apologies if she made the wrong assumption" Lizzy said, frowning to her sister, "please continue with your story", she said, smiling.

- "Well, to make one long story short, we fell _madly in love_ to each other" I said, spiting the words "madly in love" to Lillian, I already hated her, "so we decided to get married and I decided that I wanted to be changed after the wedding", I said looking at Edward, he needed to continue the story, here was the tricky part.

- "But the thing was, and I really need you to be as open mind as you can, Bella got pregnant before we could change her" he said, looking at their shocked faces.

- "What do you mean? Like a real pregnancy? Baby and all of that?" Lizzy asked, with every question her eyes grew bigger and bigger.

- "Well, not exactly like a real pregnancy, because it only lasted a month, the baby inside of her grew by the minute. But besides that…" Edward said.

- "So there was a baby" Joey said, "did you get it out?" he said, looking at my stomach.

- "Yes, we get her out" Edward said, "She is half vampire and half human. Her skin is as hard as ours, but there's blood running through her veins and she sleeps" he said, matter-of-factly.

- "It's a girl?" Lizzy asked, excited, "can we see her?" she said, looking at me.

- "I prefer not to" I said, apologetically, although I hated Lillian, Lizzy was a sweet person and it was really easy to like her.

- "Let us see her" Lillian said, looking directly at me, for the first time. I felt, once again, the pull in my shield.

- "What was that?" I asked, fuming her with my eyes.

- "What was what?" she said, defensively, but the shock in her eyes, and in the eyes of Lizzy and Joey, gave her away.

- "You did something, I felt it!" I yelled at her, standing up. In that moment them and my family stood up, Edward positioned in front of me, opening his arms, to protect me or to restrain me, I wasn't sure.

- "Lilly sit down" said Lizzy, touching her shoulder, the look on Lizzy's face was harsh. We all sit down, Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder and Edward put his on my leg. I was still glaring at Lillian, she had done something and I knew it.

- "Lillian" said Edward.

Lillian instantaneously looked at him, changing the expression on her face, even in the situation we were at, she still managed to flirt with _my_ husband, I was going to stand up again, but the hands of Rose and Edward restrained me to my position. "_Edward, she is really getting on my nerves, let me _talk_ to her outside for a couple of minutes, maybe I can explain her the situation better than you can_" I said to Edward through my mind, with a smile in my face; while he was inside of my shield I could take the part that still protected my mind, to talk to him, while I was protecting all of us. Edward looked at me pleading with his eyes; he didn't want me in a fight.

-"Lillian" Edward repeated, "My _wife_" he said, with emphasis in the word "wife", "has a shield around us and she felt that you did something, can you explain?"

- "Lilly has some kind of power too" Lizzy said, Lillian looked at her with betrayed eyes, "she has the power to convince people to do what she wants", she turned to face her sister and said; "sorry sis, but your power is not getting us in trouble _again_"

- "That's why you _order_ us not to hurt you in the woods!" Emmett said, "We knew it was weird"

- "Yes and that's why we came without hesitation after you", said Joey, "we thought that Lilly's power was protecting us".

- "Don't worry about that" said Carlisle, "we are not planning on hurt you, we were worried about Nessie, that's all"

- "Nessie? Your daughter?" Lizzy asked me, "What do you think we would do?"

- "Well the thing is, that sometime ago, the Volturi tried to kill her, because they thought that she was an immortal child" said Carlisle, "and we didn't want you to run into her, without a previous explanation"

- "Don't worry about it Carlisle" said Joey, standing up, "We mean no harm to Nessie, or to neither of you, but we better go", Lizzy and Lilly stood up at the same time, "it was nice to meet you all, I hope we ran to each other someday in the future and I would really like to meet your daughter Bella, it's something I got to see, but we'll go before we make more trouble" he said, with a friendly smile.

They walked to the door; before they left Lillian turned around and winked at Edward and a growl came out of my mouth, before I could think about standing up they were gone. I looked at Edward but he was in shock, looking at the spot where Lillian was a second before.

- "Edward, what was _she_ thinking?"


	9. She Said, He Said

**_A/N: _**_Hi everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had some studying to do (I should be reading right now, actually)._

_Did you read "The Short Second Lif of Bree Tanner"? I love it, to bad she dies in the end (I suposse_

_ that everyone of you had read Eclipse). I can't wait to see the movie!_

_Well, thanks for the reviews, makes me want to keep writing, specially to __Ellehcim17! You are truly my #1 fan._

_For the rest of you, hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!. **gracias!**_

**She said, he said**

- "Edward, answer me" he was still staring at the spot where Lillian was just a second ago. He composed his face and then he looked at me.

- "It's nothing, my love, don't worry about it" Edward said, giving me his most innocent face and the crooked smile he knew I couldn't resist. I wasn't in a good mood, so I didn't buy it.

- "Edward, you know me better than that, you know I won't give up easy, so you better save some trouble and tell me right away" I wasn't kidding and he knew it, he was going to argue once again, but I added "and don't tell me that is _nothing_, 'cause I know every little expression in your face and that _wasn't_ nothing, so tell me"

- "Bella, it was really nothing, just some random thoughts were in her head, nothing more. You know that it's nothing bad, honey, because Alice has seen nothing, so there is _nothing_ to worry about" I looked at Alice and she just shrugged, maybe I was just exaggerating; if Lillian decided of doing something bad to me or my family Alice would have seen it already, but that doesn't mean she didn't think _something_ and I wanted to know what that something was, this thought lasted only the tinniest portion of a second, so Edward continued "you just want to know so badly, because you are a little _jealous, _my love" he chuckled "but you know that you don't have to, my heart only belongs to you" he gave me a kiss, he wasn't going to tell me right now so I decided to change my strategy.

- "I guess you're right" I said, smiling against his lips, I could see a little of shock running through his face, I've never given up something so easy, so it caught him off guard, "how hard is for _her_ to understand that you are _mine_" I let myself get a little closer to him.

- "Am all yours Bella, today and for the rest of eternity, you have nothing to worry about, because nothing, or nobody, will tear us apart" he said, kissing me again. An annoying cough was behind us, Emmett, of course. I groaned.

- "I think we should go back home, Reneesme and Jacob are alone" I said, walking to the door, towing Edward, I glance Emmett on my way out and he just laughed.

We came out of the house and I felt the scent of Lizzy, Lillian and Joey; they were heading west, which was good because our house was south. We ran toward our house holding hands, I didn't feel the scent of the other vampires for the rest of the way, so they didn't decide to turn around and smell their way to my house, where Reneesme was sleeping; this possibility didn't come to me till now, so in the second I thought about it I started to run even faster, Edward catch with my pace quickly. When we came close to the house I was able hear the sound of Reneesme's and Jacob's hearts, they were both home, so I relaxed. Reneesme's heart beat was in her room, but Jacob's was in the first floor; he clearly was waiting for us. In the moment we opened the door Jacob jump from the couch, where he was sleeping, growling at us. When he saw that it was us, he relaxed instantaneously.

- "Sorry guys" he said, rubbing his eyes, "I felt asleep waiting for you"

- "Don't worry Jacob" Edward said, directing him by the shoulder towards the stairs, "everything went smoothly, we can tell you the details tomorrow, go to sleep now"

- "'kay" was all Jacob managed to say, after a huge yawn he started walking up stairs "night guys" and his door closed behind him. For what we could hear, he barely made it to the bed, we chuckled when we hear him crushing to it.

- "Now were where we?" Edward said, closing the distance between us. He held me in his arms and I gave him a peck on the lips.

- "Tell me what _she_ was thinking, Edward" I said, pouting, "Please, it's killing me" I begged. He chuckled.

- "I knew you gave up to easy" he said, giving me a kiss, "I know you too well" he gave me another kiss, "but I wasn't expecting the pout" he kissed my bottom lip, laughing this time.

- "Are you going to tell me then?" I said, looking into his butterscotch eyes, "I know she was flirting with you, it was clear even to a baby, but I want to know what was she thinking, it's killing me. I don't want _she_ thinking about you, you are _mine_"

- "You look awful cute when you are jealous, Misses Cullen" he said, laughing again.

- "Pleeease" I repeated, more whining then begging this time.

- "Okay" he took my hand and he towed me to the couch, I sat in his lap, he chuckled again and he gave me a kiss on the lips before start, "show me which parts you need me to explain, I could tell you every thought that crossed her mind, but that would take too long, and I want to spent some time with my wife before sunrise" he stroked my face.

I took my shield back and I show him the parts of the night when she, clearly, was thinking something about him. I show him the scene when I first asked about knowing what was Lillian thinking, when they were talking about moving in New Hampshire.

- "She was thinking how delighted she would be living near me" Edward said, rolling his eyes, "but, for your reaction, you guessed that"

I just rolled my eyes. Then I show him the scene when I was about to snap at her, when she was thinking that the only thing that kept Edward and me together was the smell of my blood. I show him that I wanted to know what was Lillian thinking when he snapped at her and what was Lizzy thinking, 'cause she looked a little bit annoyed by her sister attitude.

- "Well, when she said that, she was trying to minimized the love we have, she was trying to see what kind of reaction we would have about her assumption, it's was some kind of _test_, to prove how deep was our love and she wasn't pleased about the result"

- "A kind of test?" why she needed to do a test?, that Lillian is up to something, I'm sure. Edward just shrugged and continued.

- "But her sister wasn't happy about this, she was hoping her sister would stop, she saw how much we love each other and she doesn't want to be on our "bad side", she it's too sweet and the attitude of her sister was annoying her, she kept thinking _"stop that"_, every time she tried to flirt with me, she loves her sister, but she liked us, so she didn't want any kind of problem. She is very different from her sister, you know?"

- "Yeah, I could tell. Lizzy looks like a very sweet person, that's the only reason why I didn't kick _Lillian_ out of my house. She was really getting on my nerves" I said, starting to get angry again, but this time Edward stopped my train of thoughts with a kiss.

The kiss lasted long enough to put me in "the mood". Edward started tracing his fingers in my arms and I shiver from the softness of his touch. "You know you are the only woman I see" he said, breathing in my neck, he started to kiss my collarbone, then he started to kiss my skin until he reached my ears, "you are the only woman I long to kiss", he started to kiss me fiercely on the lips, bringing me closer to his body. I kiss him back, ripping his shirt apart; there was no time for buttons, we were going to finish what we started sooner in the afternoon. He chuckled when his shirt was only shreds "I love you Bella Cullen, you are the only thing I see", "I love you too Edward Cullen, I have always love you and I will always love you, forever", we started to kiss again and the urge in our kiss throw us to the floor, we barely noticed. He started to unbutton my shirt, kissing every space of skin he could found, he traced my skin with his lips, from the skin of my neck till the skin bellow my bellybutton, my eyes rode to the back of my head. When he reached my pants there was no time to unbutton it, he just tore it to pieces, like I did with his shirt, his lips trace the same path he did a second before until he found my lips, we kissed with so much passion that the house could burn to ashes and we wouldn't notice. Every part my body touched his was tingling, the pleasure that I felt was too much and too little at the same time; I was always expecting more. We kept making love for a couple of hours, until we heard a change on Nessie's breathing, she was going to wake up soon. We kissed one more time and we flew to our room, which was in the first floor, to find some clothes. I was buttoning Edward's shirt when I remembered that I still needed some information of the recent events.

- "Edward" I said kissing his neck while I was in the last button.

-"Yes, my love" he looked at me with curious eyes.

- "You still haven't told me what Lillian thought before she left", I walked a step back to look at his face, he clearly was hoping that I wouldn't remember that part of the night.

- "Nothing more than the usual" he said, shrugging, "she was thinking of me, that's all", he was going to walk away, but I grab his arm.

- "What did she said, Edward", he was trying to hide something and that wasn't good.

- "Remember James?, when I told you that hunting for him was some kind of game?" he started to say, this wasn't making any sense.

- "Yes, but what that has to do with Lillian?"

- "Well for her is a game too" he looked a little concerned, like he was waiting for me to explode or something and that made me even more confused.

- "What are you trying to say Edward?"

- "How can I say this?" he grabbed my shoulders and furrowed his brows, "Lillian likes to catch men, she seduces them and when she gets bored she dumps them. She loves when men are hard to get, she think the game is more fun like this and the prize bigger", he looked at me apologetically, now what he said made perfect sense.

- "Edward" I said, trying to stay cool about the situation, "what _exactly_ did she thought?" he bit his lips, apparently he was afraid of saying the words.

- "She thought that our love was strong, too deep, so she will have more fun destroying it, she thought about getting _me_ to go with _her_, she thought I was going to be _hers_ someday soon, she was pretty confident about it"

- "She said what?" I yelled, the birds outside the house flew away from my screaming. "I'm going to turn her into ashes" and with that I stormed out of the room, to find _her_.


	10. Explanations

_**A/N: **Hi! Here is another chapter, I didn't do what many wanted, but I have another idea in mind :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, I love them, keep them coming!_

_Tell me if I made a grammatical mistake please, and enjoy it!. **Gracias!**  
_

**Explanations**

I ran, reaching for the door. I knew that Edward was right behind me and that he could catch me easily, but I wasn't giving up; I will find her and then I'm going to kill her. _Lillian_, her name made me shiver, she is trying to tear my family apart and I'm not having that. Edward is _my _husband, he is the father of my child, she won't take him away from me.

- "Jacob, stop her!" Edward yelled, close behind me. I was reaching for the door when Jacob stood in front of it.

- "Jacob I swear to god…" I started, but then I felt my daughter's voice and I stopped, I knew I was doomed right there, a moment of hesitation, that was all Edward needed to catching me.

- "Momma, why are you screaming so much?" Reneesme was coming down stairs, rubbing her eyes.

- "I'm sorry if she woke you, sweetheart" said Edward, frowning at me, "but I was having a bit of a discussion with your mother and she got angry, nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you go to your room for a little while, so your mother and I can talk" he was smiling at her, so she didn't worry about the discussion, she knew that we weren't mad at each other, she looked at me a little confused, but I nodded and I pointed to her room, giving her a smile.

- "Are you coming, Jake?" she said, when she felt he wasn't behind her. Jacob looked at me and then at Edward.

- "No honey" said Edward, "we need a judge for this one" he chuckled, Nessie shrugged and went upstairs. When she was out of sight we sat on the living room, I sat on the couch next to Jacob and Edward sat on a chair in front of us.

- "Explain" Jacob said, looking at me with wide eyes.

- "I was going to kill a vampire, nothing else" I said, calculating the distance to the door, Edward looked at me and I looked somewhere else.

- "I don't have any problems with that" Jacob continued, "but why would you like to do that?"

- "'Cause she is trying to destroy my family"

- "She hasn't tried anything Bella, those were just random thoughts, she hasn't _decide_ to do anything, she just thought it would be fun. You know that Alice would be able to see if she decides something" Edward said, conviction thick in his voice. That was true, but that doesn't mean she doesn't _want_ to destroy my family, she just hasn't decide when.

- "Wait a second" Jacob said, before I could argue back, "what are you talking about? Are you talking about the vampires you saw last night?"

- "Yes, actually" I nodded to Jacob's statement and then I continued arguing with my husband, "Edward, she hasn't decide but she _will_ eventually and I would like to prevent that. She. Won't. Destroy. My. Family!" the fury was taking me again.

- "Isabella, stop it!" Ouch, that hurt, he _never _calls me Isabella, unless he is really mad and from the way he is looking at me he must be. "If you think, for only one little second that I'll let _her_ destroy _my_ family, then you don't know me. You know that I would kill myself to protect the two of you. You should know that I wouldn't be so relaxed if there's anything jeopardizing my family. If I haven't kill her myself, is because there is _nothing_ to worry about, like I have told you a million of times already"

- "I can't help it Edward, I'm scared, it seems like there's always something trying to tear us apart and you know that I can't live without you, just can't"

A sob came out of my mouth; sobs are the only way I can cry now. In the blink of an eye Edward was there with me, I was sitting on his lap and he was rocking me. It felt so good to be on his arms, I put myself closer to him and he kissed me on the forehead.

- "Bella, nothing will tear us apart, there's no power strong enough to keep me away from you" he lift my chin so I could see him in the eyes, "You should know that by now. I know that nothing bad is going to happen; I read her sister's mind too, and she knows what Lillian is thinking, so she will talk her out of it. Lizzy is the only person Lillian listen to and she'll do whatever Lizzy wants"

- "Are you sure?" I asked, with incredulous eyes.

- "I am, that's why I'm so relaxed, you silly girl" he gave me a kiss on the lips, "I couldn't explain that before, 'cause you ran away from me, you silly, silly beautiful girl" he chuckled and gave me another kiss.

- "Okay, okay, I believe you" I said with a smile, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, but I can't lose you, so I freak out a little bit"

- "No harm done" he smiled, "now, let's tell our friend Jacob what happen last night, because he is shouting at me" of course he meant in his mind, because Jacob hasn't said a word. I looked at him and he was smiling, finally getting what he wanted.

- "We met with the three vampires last night" I started to say. In that instant Reneesme came downstairs, she obviously has been listening and waiting for this moment to show up.

- "What are you talking about?" she said, walking to stand in front of Edward and I, "Are you still mad?" she looked at me.

- "Like you weren't listening" Edward joked, touching her nose with his index finger.

- "I don't know what you're talking about"

- "You don't? So why did you came down here, in the exact second your mother started to talk about our last night's adventure?" he raised an eyebrow to her, she was going to reply but Jacob talked before.

- "Nessie, we know that you were listening, now can you stop acting like you don't so your mother can tell me last night's story"

- "You mean _us_, she'll tell the story to _us_"

- "Nope, this is an _adult_ conversation, not a dwarf one" he laughed at his joke.

They were always fighting like they were siblings, but it was never for something serious and they couldn't stay mad at each other for too long. This is their relationship, they are like brother and sister, and that's why Edward and I are so comfortable to keep Jacob around, he has no other feelings besides the need to protect my daughter and I was grateful for that.

- "If you want you can keep me apart Jake, but you know that you _will_ tell me what she said, you always do" even though she didn't know a thing about imprinting, she soon found out that Jacob isn't able to keep secrets from her and she always takes advantage from that.

- "You are evil, little one, just evil" he said, shrinking his eyes. Reneesme just laughed and sat on the chair where Edward was a while before, waiting for me to start my story again.

- "Like I was saying, last night we found the three vampires. One man, named Joey and two _twin_ sisters; Lizzy and Lillian"

- "Twins? Like, identical twins?" Jacob said, with his mouth wide open, I just nodded.

- "But that isn't the most curious thing; they had yellow eyes like ours"

- "So they are vegetarians? Like you?" this time Nessie was the one to ask, Jacob gasped when that sank in.

- "Yep. We invited them to your grandparent's house. They told us where they came from; Joey was the first one to be changed, then he changed Lizzy, his wife, and then she changed her sister, Lillian, and she try to change her mother too, but she was unsuccessful, that's why they are vegetarians now"

I only gave them a short version of the story, I didn't want to talk much about them, at least I didn't want to talk about _Lillian_, just the sound of her name makes me shiver from anger.

- "Did you tell them about Nessie?" of course, Nessie was the only thing Jacob cared about.

- "Of course, they say that they don't mean any harm towards Nessie" I smiled to my daughter, who was tensed up in her chair; she relaxed a bit after that. "They were really curious about her; you know that Reneesme is really special"

- "Yes, really special this one" he said standing up "are we going to see them sometime soon?" he was walking towards the kitchen.

- "I don't really think so" Edward answered, "at least they didn't have any intentions of that last night"

- "Okay" was all Jacob said, the sound of pots and pans indicated me that Jacob stood up to make himself some breakfast, he peeked through the kitchen door to talk to Reneesme, "do you want some breakfast, Nessie?"

- "No thanks, I'm still full of yesterday's hunting trip" she said, patting her stomach, "so, if there's no danger out there, can I go to the park again?" Jacob laughed in the kitchen.

- "Reneesme, what are you trying to hide from me?" Edward said, looking quite frustrated, Reneesme wasn't making any eye contact; she was looking down at her hands.

- "Nothing" she mumbled, "I just have so much fun yesterday"

- "Nessie, who is that _boy_ I just saw in your head?" Edward growled.


	11. A Friend

_**A/N: **__Hi! I have a lot to study, so I'm spending all my time writing instead. lol._

___I hope you like it! Review it please! **Gracias!**  
_

**A Friend**

Jacob came to the room, to sit on the dinner table, which was across the room. He had a big bowl of eggs and a bunch of toast. He had a big grin on his face and he kept shaking his head, he was amused by the situation.

- "Well, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to ask Jacob" Edward said, he wasn't as mad as a second before, but he wasn´t happy either. Reneesme blushed and looked to the floor.

- "It's just a boy I met at the park dad" she said, blushing even more.

- "Is he a human?"

- "Yes" she answered, looking at him warily, "is that a problem?" Edward sighed, he put me in the couch next to him, he stood up and walked towards Nessie, he kneeled in front of her.

- "Nessie, honey, you know that is too dangerous to them to be a part of our life, no matter how little that part is", Nessie's eyes welled up with tears and she looked away.

- "But I don't have any friends, dad. Well, I have Jacob, although he is more like a big brother, but I don't have any friends of my age. I thought maybe, maybe…" she started sobbing, I ran to her side and I hugged her, Edward sighed heavily.

- "I'm sorry Nessie, but is too dangerous, I don't want _you_ to get hurt if something happens to your friend" I said, comforting her.

I felt horrible, she was right, she doesn't get to hang out with people of her age, but she was growing so fast, she couldn't have friends of her own age, at least not for too long anyway.

- "Guys, don't be like that" Jacob said, he was kneeling beside me, "maybe I can supervise their play dates, I won't let anything happen"

- "But Jacob, even though nothing bad happens, she won't be able to keep her friend for too long, she grows too fast for that, he'll notice that something is wrong and she'll be heartbroken" Edward said, looking miserable, he hated when her daughter was in any kind of pain.

- "I won't be her friend for too long, daddy, I promise, just this little while, maybe a couple of play dates, nothing more, please daddy" she begged and I knew that Edward didn't have the strength to deny anything to Nessie, neither have I.

- "Well, I think a couple of play dates will be nice, but keep them far apart from each other, so he won't get attached to you, okay?"

- "Yeay!" Nessie squealed, she started jumping all over the living room, I couldn't help but laugh, I love to see my daughter happy like this. I took Edward's hand and I gave him a little kiss on the cheek, he looked at me and smiled.

- "So Nessie, this boy have a name or something?" I asked, she stopped jumping and she blushed like before.

- "Matt"

- "And how old is he?" Edward asked, Jacob burst into laughs and Nessie's face was bright red.

- "Eleven" she mumbled, Edward raised an eyebrow.

- "Nessie, I think he is too big for you, you are almost three years old and you only look like an eight year old. You'll have to find another friend"

- "But daaad" she whined, "Maybe I'm almost three, maybe I look eight, but I have the mind of a thirteen year old, I can't be with people of my physical age, I'll get bore"

- "I think she has a point, Edward" I came to my daughter's rescue; I knew the only problem was that Matt was a pre-adolescent _boy, _if it was a pre-adolescent _girl_ it wouldn't be a problem.

- "And how did you two met?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

- "I was sitting on a bench with Jacob, eating ice cream" she doesn't eats veggies but she does eats ice cream, maybe she wasn't fully human but she surely acts like one, "and I saw him playing all alone in the swings, so I got up and I talked to him, he was really nice and I promised him I'll come back to the park someday soon" she smiled.

- "And you didn't stop her?" Edward asked Jacob.

- "Edward, she left out the part when she begged me and she pouted, you know I can do anything against that pout" we all laughed, nobody can do anything against that.

- "Okay, I guess is fine, but you won't go today, I want to go out with you, the day is beautiful outside"

- "But dad, you can't go out, the sun is high in the sky"

- "I didn't say we'll go to town, just a walk through the forest, I think there's a river somewhere and then we can go to your grandparent's house, you two can stay there while we go to classes, we'll pick you up in the morning"

Good, he wasn't leaving my baby alone tonight, I really believed Edward when he said that Lillian wasn't coming after him, but maybe she'll get curious about Reneesme and she'll decide to look for her and I didn't like that possibility.

- "That sounds good" Reneesme ran upstairs to change clothes. I was waiting for her to go; I needed to ask something to Jacob.

- "Aren't you jealous?" I whispered to him, frowning.

- "Eww, Bella, she's only eight years old, I'm no pervert, I don't see her that way _at all_" he shivered at the idea, good.

- "I know that you are not a pervert, but I needed to check"

Reneesme came down a couple of minutes later, with a bag pack with her toiletries, obviously, she already has a wardrobe full of clothes for her in Carlisle's house, Alice's idea of course.

- "Go find some clothes Jacob, you know Alice will kill you if she finds you with the same outfit twice" Nessie said, pointing to Jacob's room upstairs.

- "Can you wait till I'm done eating at least" Jacob had returned to his bowl of eggs, he was finish up, "here I'm done, let me wash the dishes, clean my teeth, find some clothes and I'll be right down" Jacob got up and he started to walk slowly towards the kitchen, he knows how impatient Nessie is. Nessie groaned and started to push Jacob, trying to get him quicker to the kitchen, but she barely moved him, she groaned even louder and Jacob started laughing.

- "Jeez, there's a building on flames or something?" he said, hurrying up at the same time, he was done in six minutes. "'kay, all done, let's go!" he said, closing Nessie's back pack.

We went through the back door, even though we were far away from the road, we were far too noticeable at the sun, shining like we were in this exact second. Every time we were outside on a sunny day I couldn't take my eyes from Edward's face, he is so gorgeous, and he was all mine, I couldn't be happier, it was all I ever dreamt and more. He took me in his arms when he saw that I was watching him, mesmerized.

- "Looking as beautiful as ever Mrs. Cullen" he said, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, but I needed more, so I grabbed him by the neck and I start to kissing him more passionately, not letting him go. Nessie and Jacob started to make noises behind us, like they were throwing up, Edward broke our kiss, chuckling with his lips still on mine, he gave me another kiss, grabbed my hand and we started to walk through the forest.

We spend a great time, we found a spring about three miles from our house, Jacob tried to catch a squirrel for Reneesme, but he couldn't; the little creature kept escaping from Edward and I. We went to Carlisle's and Esme's house a couple of hours after lunchtime, we didn't bring any food with us, so Jacob was starving, you could hear his stomach growling from miles away, so when we enter to the house lunch was already served on the table, there were to plates, one for Jacob and one for Reneesme, it was steak with baked potatoes, Reneesme's steak was medium rare, so she ate it happily, but left a potato behind, Jacob took it right away.

Everyone was at the house, except for Carlisle, who was at work. Edward and Jasper started a chess game, I was shielding Jasper's thoughts from Edward, so the match was equal, I stopped when I catch Alice tipping off Edward's next moves to Jasper.

- "What?" she said, looking too innocent, "I wasn't doing anything"

- "Yeah, right" I said laughing.

Jacob and Emmett were watching a basketball game in the TV, Esme was making flowers arrangements for the Ford's wedding and Rosalie was braiding Nessie's hair.

I stood up, from my sit next to Edward, when they finished playing chess, for the fifth time, it was time to go to college. I couldn't go yesterday, so I was late with all my classes, I'll need to ask someone what they talked about yesterday, I'm too much of a nerd, I think I'll have to make a friend or something. I was thinking who I was going to ask, when Alice whistled.

- "Cute guy, Bella" she laughed, "Who is he?" Edward was looking at me confused.

- "What are you talking about?" I was confused too.

- "I catch a glimpse of you, talking to some guy in classes" Edward raised both eyebrows to me and Emmett laughed.

- "Sounds like you got some competition, Edward"


	12. The New Guy

**_A/N: _**_Hi! Thanks to everyone for your reviews, I love to read them!_

_Something big is coming in the next chapters, so don't you stop reading now! **gracias!**  
_

_Ellehcim17: Que comes que adivinas? Espero te guste este capitulo, gracias por todos tus comentarios!_

**The New Guy**

Edward and I were on a bench outside my classroom, I was waiting for my next class and Edward was waiting for the guy that Alice saw.

- "Did you see him?" I asked him, standing up, my teacher was already inside of the classroom and he hated interruptions.

- "No, maybe he is in another of your classes" he said, looking around.

- "Maybe" I said, touching his face, he looked at me instantaneously, "You'll be stalking me the rest of the night, so you'll find out soon enough" I chuckled.

- "I wouldn't call 'hear the thoughts around my wife', stalking" he smiled at me.

- "Sure, honey, that's not _stalking_" I laughed, I kissed him and I proceed to enter to my third period class.

I sat on the last sit; I hear and see well enough, so I don't need to sit in the front, besides I don't get much attention in the back. Fifteen minutes of classes had gone by when we heard a knock on the door, we all looked at Mr. Johnson, frightened; he really hated interruptions. He groaned and said "It's open" and two men walk in, the both of them were tall, like Jasper. They introduced themselves to the teacher; it was low enough so no one could hear them, no one except me. The first one was named Roger Saks, he had brown hair and brown eyes, the other one was named Ethan Robbins, he had blond hair, a shade darker than Rosalie's, and green eyes, his skin was lightly tanned and he had a beautiful smile. When he closed the door behind him he blew their scents to me and I stop breathing all along. The smell of Ethan was so _delicious_, so mouthwatering, my body was ready to spring, my mouth full of venom and it was so easy to kill him right there… But I was better than that, that's why I've stop breathing a second ago, so I wouldn't get myself tempted… This thing doesn't suppose to be really rare? What's the possibility? My head was spinning so fast, it was really hard to stay focused, I didn't even look at them when they sat near me; Roger in the row next to me and Ethan in the row next to him. I felt someone touching my shoulder and I jumped, startled.

- "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" Roger was leaning towards me, I smiled at him, I didn't want to spend my air supply. "I'm Roger by the way" he smiled at me, "can you lend me your notes? I want to see what I've missed"

- "Sure, but I didn't came to yesterday's classes" I said, really quick, passing him my notes, I had enough breath for a couple of more sentences. He received them, read them really quick and returned them to me.

- "Thanks" he said smiling even more, "So, what's your name?"

- "Mr. Saks, I'm not a statue, I can hear you talking", Mr. Johnson said.

- "Sorry sir, I'll stop talking now" Roger said, smiling. He looked at me and I smiled in return.

I was still as a mummy for the rest of the class; I blinked a couple of times, making sure that I wasn't being too inhuman to rise any suspicious. When Mr. Johnson was looking for something in his bag Roger talked to me again.

- "So… Your name?"

- "It's Bella Cullen", only one sentence to go and, I was sure, I wouldn't resist another whiff of Ethan's smell to keep talking to Roger. I took my shield out so I could warn Edward; "_Edward, I need you. You have to get me out of…"_ I stopped because there was a loud knock on the door, the door opened without an invitation and Edward was there, looking worried, _"The smell"_ I said in my mind, pointing with my eyes towards Ethan.

- "What's the interruption for?" Mr. Johnson said, looking really annoyed.

- "I'm sorry sir, I need Bella Cullen, there's a family emergency and she has to go"

- "Are you her brother?"

- "No, her husband" Edward said, smiling and looking towards me, I wasn't able to move from my sit, "Come love, there's nothing to worry about, it isn't that bad"

I nodded and I got up, I walked at human pace towards the door. When I got to the door Edward grabbed my hand, and he towed me to the plaza. When we were far away from Ethan's smell he said.

- "Breathe my love, breathe some clear air" I shook my head, I wasn't near ready. "It'll be fine, hear me, I'm the voice of the experience" he chuckled. He was stroking my hair, waiting for me to breathe. He waited a couple of seconds, I concentrated and I breathe slowly, grabbing Edward's hands in case I needed some help.

- "Better?" I breathe a couple of times, cleaning my airways, it was better.

- "Much better, thank you very much"

- "No problem love, I'm here for you" he said, kissing my hand, "Now, why didn't you call me sooner? Why did you have to wait so long?"

- "I was handling it very well, I had no way to know that this other guy wanted to talk to me so much" for my surprise, Edward laughed at me and I had no idea why.

- "Bella, _every_ guy in that room wants to talk to you, even your teacher, they were all disappointed when they heard that you were a married woman" he chuckled, "you are the most beautiful woman in New Hampshire, in the world for that matter, every guy wants to talk to you, if they don't do it's because they are intimidated for your beauty. I can't believe this Roger guy had the guts, he was really nervous though, I heard it all, he was amazed that you even care to look at him and, I must say, you had become a really great actress, because I couldn't tell that you were having murdering thoughts towards anybody, if that were the case I would show up earlier to save you from hurting"

- "It was hard, really hard, I think I'll have to hunt everyday for a while, till I get use to it" Edward face turned serious, he moved back so he could see my whole face.

- "Bella, you don't have to do this, you don't have to go to classes, no if that'll make you suffer"

- "No Edward, you know I'm no quitter, besides I handle it pretty good, you know I have a great self control and I really like going to college and I don't want to give it up for such a little thing, I'll just need more concentration, that's all" he consider it for a couple of seconds.

- "Okay, but I will be watching you every second" I was going to argue that, but he put one finger in my mouth, "only to see if you need some help. And you _will_ call me if you need me, even for the littlest thing, are we clear?"

- "Sir, yes sir" I said and we both laughed, "Now, why don't we go home, maybe we could spend a little time together while our house is empty"

- "Okay, but you'll hunt something first, your eyes are a little darker then this morning", he said stroking the skin of my cheeks.

In our way home I hunted a couple of deer, we got to the house and we went directly to our room, we had left a couple of hours until sunrise. In the morning we went to pick up Reneesme, she and Jacob were waiting for us outside; they were playing cards in the porch.

- "Momma, can I go to Forks with Jake, Pleeeeease" she said, bouncing.

- "Back up a second. What are you talking about?" I said, looking at Jacob for an explanation.

- "I have to go to Forks the next week, it has been a month since the last time I was there; I have to check with my pack and see my dad. I didn't invite your daughter though, she invited herself" Reneesme looked at Jacob betrayed. "But" Jacob continued, "I'll take good care of her if she comes with me. She can stay at Charlie's house to spend some time with her grandpa, but I'll keep an eye on her, just in case" I had no problem with Reneesme going to Forks, I knew she would be safe, but it was fun making her wait a little; all the time I was "meditating", she was bouncing and begging me; "Please momma, please, I'll be on my best behavior, I'll eat everything grandpa Charlie makes me for dinner, I'll go hunting with Jacob if I need, I'll even keep studying if you like" we all laughed in that instant, even the ones that were inside laughed.

- "Okay, okay, you can go. You can have your fun, but you have to keep studying, your father will do you a pop quiz when you get home, okay?"

- "Okay mommy, you guys are the best, I love you both" she hugged us and we kissed her on the forehead.

We went inside the house. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were on the living room; Alice and Jasper were watching TV, Carlisle was reading a book, and we heard Esme cooking some breakfast for Jacob and Nessie. We sat on the couch next to Alice and Jasper, Edward cleared his throat and everyone was watching him, even Esme who was no longer cooking. Edward told them what had happen today and everyone was surprised, but not for my self control, it was for the fact that once again something so rare was happening again. We discussed the rest of the day, till it was time to leave. I got up but then decided to ask Alice a question.

- "Alice, you don't see anything bad happening, don't you?" she closed her eyes and frowned, she was trying to look ahead, after a minute she shook her head.

- "No Bella, I can't see anything happen, but you'll be the first to know if that changes" she said, looking very sure of herself. And with that we left, with the confidence that nothing bad was coming.


	13. Unseen

_**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm updating a lot this days because soon I won't have any time to write :S_

_I have to do a big paper for College, it's for Octuber 15th and I'm already freaking out, so you know how big is it._

_Thanks to all the reviews. I know my grammar sucks, but if you tell me what is wrong I can change it :)_

_And a message to Becki: Yes, Bella met her singer :)_

_**Gracias!**_

**Unseen**

The rest of the week went smoothly, I got to classes without any minute to spare, so Roger never got the chance to talk to me again, luckily I only have one class with Ethan, which is imparted only two times a week, and two with Roger. Roger always looks at me; he tried to talk to me a couple of times after classes, but Edward was there, just in time. I talked to one girl on Friday, she was with me in all of my classes, so I asked her for her notes, I read them very fast and gave them back, I had no need to copy them. We didn't even heard from Lillian's coven, I thought they would be a problem, well I only thought that Lillian was going to be a problem, but apparently Edward was right; Lillian did everything her sister asked.

Saturday came before we knew it; Reneesme and Jacob were leaving that day, so we took Reneesme on a little hunting trip before she was off to Washington. Carlisle came to measure her before she left, he said that she wasn't growing so fast anymore and he thinks that he will be able to catch a trend in the next weeks. We left them in the airport; Edward gave warnings to Reneesme (to be good, to hear Charlie, to call us if she needed us…) and to Jacob (to take care of our daughter, to take her hunting, to call us if anything happens…), we hugged them and they left.

I was a little sad, Nessie never leaves our side for more than a couple of hours, so this was a big deal, I was already itching for her to come back, I was going to reach for my phone to call her when Edward said to my ear "she hasn't even got into the plane, I can still hear her thoughts and she is fine, trust me", I turned around and I hugged him, it was going to be a long week, he kissed my hair and we went back to our place.

The weekend passed by without a problem, I managed to call Nessie seven times total, Edward chuckled every time I took my cell phone to call them, but he never stopped me, so I knew he was worried too. I read "Heliodorus's Aethiopika" in an hour and went to the bookstore to pick "Three Soldiers" by Dos Passos, "Mrs. Dalloway" by Virginia Woolf and "Frankenstein" by Percy Bysshe Shelley, our next assignments. The last one, Frankenstein, was an assignment from Mrs. Jewel, I love her class, it was about supernatural beings in the literature, like Vampires, if she only knew…

Monday and Tuesday came by as quickly as the past days, our house was empty, so Edward and I barely came out of our room, only to go to classes and to go hunting. We missed Nessie terribly though, we even missed Jacob, there was a lot of food on our refrigerator and no one was fighting for the remote, it was too peaceful for my liking.

Wednesday came and I hunted in preparation for the night; it was one of the two days that I had to be with Ethan in the same room, so I hunted until I felt fully satisfied. I sat in my usual spot, in the back of the room. I got to my sit in the exact moment that Mr. Johnson started to talk, so Roger wasn't able to talk to me, but I smiled at him when he looked at me; I didn't want to talk to him so I could be without breathing for the entire class, not because he was a bad person or anything. The class passed by without any complications, my last breath was outside the room, so I never get to smell Ethan's scent and I didn't look at him, so I couldn't notice his blood pumping through his veins. When the class ended I got up and went to the door, when I came out I noticed Edward wasn't there, maybe he was still on classes, I was thinking what to do when I heard my phone vibrating in my book bag, I was opening my purse when someone touched my shoulder, I first thought that it was Edward because I never heard him approach, but I wasn't paying attention to the noises around me, so when I turned around and I saw Ethan I froze.

- "Hi, I'm Ethan" he said, smiling at me, I instantaneously started to scream in my head to Edward; "_Edward, I need you, fast, Ethan is talking to me, I'm not sure I can handle it"_.

- "Hi, Bella" my phone started to vibrate again, so I started to search for it again, Edward wasn't here yet, so it must be him.

- "Yeah, I know, Roger told me" he smiled at me ashamed, blushing a little.

I had the phone in my hand but I wasn't paying attention to it; the blood in Ethan's face looked so delicious, even though I wasn't breathing I could recall his scent perfectly, when he caught me looking at him so deeply he blushed even more, it was so hard to resist… I tried calling Edward in my head once more "_Edward, I _really _need you, I can barely take this, where are you?_", Ethan looked to the ground and kept talking to me, "so, I didn't take any notes today and I noticed that you write everything, can you… hey, are you going to get that?" Ethan said, looking to the cell phone in my hand, which was vibrating once again. I saw the little screen and Alice's name was flashing on it, I opened it and answered it, before I could talk Alice was yelling at me.

- "Bella, where have you been?, Lillian got to Edward, she took him away"


	14. The Search

_**A/N: **Hi! Short chapter, I'll try to update somtime in the weekend. Enjoy! **Gracias!**  
_

**The search**

I shut my phone and I started to run, as fast as I could in front of humans, toward the car. I heard Ethan yelling after me but I didn't care, when I reach the car I remembered that I didn't have any car keys; sure, I could get in easily, but I had no idea how to start a car without keys. When I was a step of freaking out I saw Alice's yellow porsche in the corner, at least she saw that I didn't have a car. How could she miss something as big as my husband been taking away?.

- "It was a snap decision" Alice said when I got in the car, "I couldn't see her before 'cause she didn't make the decision until she smelled Edward's trail near the campus"

- "Where is she now? Can you see her?" I said, going into hysterics.

- "She is running with him in the woods, she could be everywhere, she has no idea where to go from now, she's making it all up as she goes"

- "I knew I had to kill her, I don't know why Edward stopped me, she's trying to destroy my family!"

- "Bella stop it, we all thought she wasn't going to be a problem anymore, and I'm sure Edward was thinking of you when he stopped you, he know you are too good to kill somebody without regrets, no matter how bad that someone is" she said, looking at me while she accelerated the car even more, "she is not going to destroy us, we won't let that happen"

- "No. _I _won't let that happen, I'm the only one she can't use her power with, so I'm the one who has to protect us all" _Lillian_ won't touch any member of my family again, I promised to myself, "Now, where are we going?"

- "We are going to my house, Lillian hasn't decide anything yet, so there's no point in just the two of us hunting for her, she could be everywhere. Everyone is in the house, waiting for us to start the search" she was already pulling the car outside the Cullen's house. We jumped off the car and started running toward the house, everyone was outside, ready to start.

- "I think we should divide" said Jasper, in the instant we were in his hearing range, "Carlisle with Esme and Alice, Rosalie with Emmett and Bella with me. We should run towards the college through the forest, maybe we'll be able to find a trail before we hit the college campus; we should try to cover as much ground as we can. Bella and I will go to the west side of the forest, crossing the highway, Rosalie and Emmett should stay near the highway and Carlisle, you should run a little toward east and there start running towards Dartmouth"

- "You can't go", everyone was ready to start when I yelled, "it isn't safe, you could run into her and she could turn you against the rest of us, you need me, you can't go without _me!_" I wasn't able to protect us all and that was killing me, they should all stay, I'm the only one who can confront Lillian.

- "But sweetheart, there's nothing else we can do, we need to separate to find him sooner" Esme said, she was as worried as me, she hated when one of her child was in danger.

- "I'm the only one who can go, she can't use her power against me and I can't stretch my shield to protect us all while we are running"

- "Bella is right, she is the only one Lillian can't touch, but we _have_ to divide to find the trail sooner, the ones who find it first call us and wait for us to come looking for them, we can't lose anyone else" Jasper looked at me now, "are you comfortable with that plan?"

- "It's the best we can do, now let's go" I said and we all started running toward different directions.

Jasper and I ran as fast as we could, the night was quite and we didn't cross with any human in the whole way. We ran searching for Edward's or Lillian's smell. After fifteen minutes of searching we find a trail, it was similar to Lillian's scent, but not exactly right, we follow it anyway, we ran for a couple of more minutes till I saw someone sitting on the floor, a couple of miles away. I start running towards the figure, red hair distinct over the green background. I hissed and I was about to spring, when the figure turned around and I saw it wasn't Lillian but Lizzy.

- "Bella, what's the matter?" she said, Joey appear a second later, hissing at me, I was still on a crouch, ready to spring at any second.

- "Where the _hell_ is your sister?" I yelled to her, I knew she didn't deserve it, but I was about to snap.

- "My god, what did she do now?" Joey was the one to ask, losing his protective stance.

- "She took my husband, that's what she did, she is trying to _destroy my family_" I said, through my teeth.

- "But she promised…" Lizzy trailed off, "come on Bella, I help you find her, I'm the only one she listen to, or at least she did"

We started running again, after a couple of minutes we cross with Edward's and Lillian's scent. I ran as fast as I possibly could, the trail was an hour old, so she was far away. Behind me I felt Jasper calling the rest of my family, so they could stop searching. Another fifteen minutes passed when Jasper's cell phone sounded.

- "It's Alice" he said, he answer it and after a couple of seconds he hung up, "she said that Lillian will stop at an abandoned house about thirteen miles from here. She said we better hurry up" and so we did.

- "How can she possibly know that?" Lizzy asked Jasper, while we were running.

- "Alice has a power too, she can see the future"

- "How it comes she couldn't see Lilly coming for Edward?"

- "Because Lillian wasn't planning on it, so her future changed when she made the snap decision, only then Alice was able to see it"

- "Oh" was all Lizzy said.

We knew we were approaching them 'cause the trail was only twenty minutes old, the house couldn't be so far away. We ran a couple of more minutes and then we started walking so they couldn't hear us approach. We saw the house through the woods and I stretch my shield to put Edward under it, I knew exactly how it felt when he was under my shield, when I finally got to him I felt another person under it also, it must be Lillian the one under my shield, so I stretched my shield back a little, but when I felt Lillian wasn't under it any longer, I also felt Edward wasn't either and that could mean only one thing, their bodies were close, _too_ close.


	15. Lost

_**A/N:** Another short chapter, if you are good and you leave me a lot of reviews I'll post some more tomorrow._

_Pleeeeeease don't hate me ;) and let me know if there's a grammatical mistake. **Gracias!**  
_

**Lost**

I ran so fast towards the house, that when people reacted I already was inside it. I broke a wall when I made my way inside the house, it was only wood but it made a lot of noise when it crumbled down, so Lillian had time to react and she jumped back, staring at me with wide eyes, the hate in my eyes must be scaring her to death, 'cause she was a step of having a heart attack.

- "What the _hell _were you doing with my _husband_?" I yelled.

In the second I came into the house I saw something I never thought I would; Lillian was on top of Edward, kissing him, that's when I felt my heart crumbling along with the wall, she was going to die, very slowly, there was shock in Edward's face and I didn't know what it meant. I extended my shield to protect him, but doubt ran through my head; maybe I was capable of protecting him now, but what happen with the ideas Lillian already put in his head?, my world was already tearing apart and I wasn't sure I could handle it. I felt my knees trembling, menacing to throw me to the floor, but I didn't have time to cry, I had a vampire to kill.

- "I think I just asked you a question" I said to her. She composed her face, she wasn't scare anymore and she was smiling, smug about the situation.

- "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, but he's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it" she said, Edward looked at her, confused. It was that the truth? Can I do something about it?

- "What did you do to him?" I asked, I felt pain all over my body, it was tearing me apart.

- "I told him the truth Bella" she said, she started to walk toward Edward, but the growl that came out of my mouth was so fierce she had to stop.

- "And what's the truth?" I said through my teeth.

- "That you were lying to him all along, I told him that _we_ were meant to be and that you were playing tricks with his head, you make him delusional, he _thinks_ he has a child with you! Like that was even possible, you are evil Bella", in that moment something I never thought possible happened; Edward looked at me with pure hate and he went to stand up next to Lillian, taking her hand. The pain was too much to handle and I crumbled to the floor, I felt Jasper holding on to what remained of the wall; clearly my pain was too much for both of us.

- "Edward she is lying, that's not truth. You _have_ to believe me!" a sob came through my mouth.

- "Stop lying to me, I know the truth now, you have to stop your little show" his words were like daggers, this wasn't my Edward, not even when he broke up with me so long ago he was so hurtful. I opened my mouth to talk, but only a sob came out of my mouth. What could I do? What can I say to make him believe me?

- "Lillian stop it" I heard Lizzy say, I wasn't looking at her, my eyes were looking at Edward's, hate was clear in his face. Lillian face was shocked; clearly this wasn't something her sister usually does.

- "Wha-what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

- "Lilly you are always doing this, always destroying couples, tearing mates apart and I usually don't care, but this time I do. The Cullens don't deserve this, Edward and Bella don't deserve this and what about their daughter? Think what you are doing to her" Edward looked at Lillian, confusion running through his face, he was struggling with something and I didn't know what to do.

- "Lizzy stop it!" she said, looking hurt, "Edward don't listen to her, It's Bella, she is lying to her too, I love you Edward and _you know you love me_" I felt the pull in my shield once again, she was playing with his head and that set me off.

In a second I was in front of Lillian, growling and pushing Edward behind me, he hissed at me and I was taking aback, it hurts to see him reacting like this, my heart couldn't take it anymore. Lizzy put herself in front of me, taking advantage from my moment of weakness.

- "Bella, maybe she's hurting you, but I won't let you hurt her, she's still my sister"

- "But look what she did to Edward, she is destroying my family, she is destroying _me_" I couldn't let her live, how didn't she get that?

- "I know and that's why we're leaving" Joey placed himself next to Lillian, grabbing her by the arm. "I'm sorry Bella, for all the damage she's done, but I can't let you do this, I know it hurts and I know you want to kill her badly, even I want to kill her right now" she glanced toward her sister. "But I can't let you have her. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry" I felt calm in an instant, it must be Jasper's, I looked at him.

- "Let them go Bella, she's decided to fight you to death if you touch her sister and I know you don't want to hurt Lizzy, no matter how much you hate Lillian right now"

- "Okay" I said, although I hated her I couldn't hurt Lizzy; she was too sweet and I didn't feel like fighting anymore, thanks to Jasper. "But you better never come back, 'cause next time I won't let her live" and they left.

- "Lilly" Edward said, with pain in his voice, although she wasn't in the room anymore, we were sure she could hear him, "What's happening? Where are you going? Why are you leaving me with _her_?" I couldn't take it anymore and I crumbled to the floor once again, Edward started walking outside, toward her, clearly he wanted to leave with her, but Jasper grabbed his arms.

- "I'll be back for you Edward, I swear" Lilly said, while she was taking away to the woods, I tried to growl at her, but I didn't have the strength anymore.

- "Let me go" Edward said to Jasper. My heart ached once more.

- "Jasper, can you put him in a sleep-like state?" I asked, my voice sounded like I've been crying for hours.

- "Sure Bella, no problem" a second after Edward was knocked down and we took him home.


	16. Just A Memory

_**A/N: **So, I recieved a lot of reviews for yesterday's chapter, so I'm updating again, just like I promised._

_I'm sorry for what happened too, don't hate me too much, ok? **Gracias!**  
_

**Just a memory**

- "Why didn't I see this sooner?" Alice wasn't able to forgave herself for the incident. Edward was in a couch, still near unconsciousness. I didn't know what to do with him and I wasn't ready to confront his hate, I was hoping this was all a dream.

- "What should we do?" Esme asked, her heart was aching as well.

- "I think we should wake him up and see how he reacts. If the reaction isn't what we are hoping for then Jasper and Emmett will restrain him to his chair and I will make him listen. Are we clear?" I said, Emmett and Jasper positioned themselves behind Edward, ready to hold him if it was needed. "Okay, Jasper wake him up slowly"

Edward started to react, he was confused at first but then he came to his senses. He growled at me when he saw me, jumping from the couch, Emmett and Jasper reacted a second later and they sat him again. In that moment Edward realized there were other people around and he was perplexed. I took advantage of this moment of hesitation and I talked to him.

- "Edward, honey, I need you to listen to me very carefully" he looked at me, afraid, like I was trying to hurt him or something like that. "I know you think I'm a bad person, I know that you truly believe the words Lillian told you and I know that you don't trust me one little thing" he looked around again, watching the rest of our family and he closed his eyes and he start shaking his head, "Edward, but if you don't trust me, you _must_ trust Carlisle, he is gonna show you some memories he has of the two of us"

Carlisle nodded and he came to stand next to me, kneeling in front of Edward.

- "Son, trust me, you know me and you know that I'm not evil" he said and he closed his eyes, obviously remembering past situations. After a minute of this Edward opened his eyes and he looked at me.

- "She said you would pull something like this, she said that you would do tricks to people I care about, you are truly evil" he said, the loathe in his eyes was clear and I had to do something.

I pulled my shield back, showing him the first time we met; "_Do you think I made up something like this? Look the hate in your eyes"_, he flinched when he saw my first class of Biology in Forks. "_Edward, maybe you don't trust me, but what about our memories together, don't you remember loving me?" _Then I showed him memories of the two of us, memories we both shared. I showed him the first time he drove me home and we listened to Debussy, this memories were a little cloudy, but they would do the job, then I showed him our first trip to our meadow, then our first kiss, followed for the first time he stayed in my bedroom (or at least the first time he stayed in my bedroom with me knowing); Edward looked at me with pain in his eyes, but I kept showing him memories. Then I showed him our first prom, our graduation, our wedding and the honeymoon. I thought that with the last one he would come to his senses, but he just yelled at me.

- "Stop doing that, stop playing tricks with my head, what the _hell_ do you want from me?" the pain in his eyes was clear, "I don't trust you, I don't _love you_, how it's that hard to understand. I. Don't. Love. You"

- " I-I ca-can't do this" I stuttered, falling to the ground, sobs were coming out of my mouth and I wasn't able to stop them, I didn't had the strength, I wanted to keep fighting but the pain was too much, hear him saying that words was _too much_. I put my knees to my chest and stronger sobs came out of my mouth. I couldn't lose him, he was the love of my life, he was everything worth living for, what was the point of living without him?

- "I think you have to show him Bella" Alice said, but I didn't have any idea what she meant.

- "Wha-what are you ta-talking about?" Esme was right beside me, trying to comfort me.

- "Bella, I think you should show him your _darkest _memories, the ones you had tried for so long to hide, the ones from the time he _left_ you"

- "Ow" was all I could say, I thought about them, but the pain was too much for me right now, I barely had the strength to think about those other memories.

- "Bella, I know the pain is too much, trust me, but I don't know what else you should do. Jasper would help you thru it" she said, encouraging me. Jasper nodded, but he was barely standing up for the pain he felt coming out of me.

I didn't stand up from the floor, but I sat, hugging my legs, preparing myself for the pain that was coming. I shut my eyes and took my shield back and I showed him everything; I showed him when he left me in the woods and how I started to looking for him, finally falling somewhere in the woods where I was found hours later. I showed him my _zombie_ months, I showed him the way everything reminded me of him, the way I woke up screaming in the nights, the struggles I had in my head; afraid to remember and terrified to forget. I show him my visions of him, the way I tried to make those visions so I could remember him without the pain, I showed him the time I went to his house and when I went to our meadow, craving for those visions. I showed him the times I felt the hollow in my chest and how I used to put my legs in my chest, trying to breathe without air. And I finally showed him the time I jumped of the cliffs, waiting to see him once again. A sob came out of Edward's mouth and I opened my eyes. Emmett and Jasper released him and Edward crumbled to the floor next to me.

- "Bella, I'm so sorry" he said and another sob came out of his mouth, "I never meant to do that to you, I always thought it was for the best, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry, I wish I could change the past. I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry"

- "You believe me now?"

- "Of course I do, you silly girl. I love you Bella, I'm sorry, I'm…" he couldn't keep talking 'cause my lips were on his. I kissed him fiercely, crushing my body to his, he held me tight to his body, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. He pulled me away gently and he stroked my face.

- "I'm sorry Bella, for all the bad things I have done to you. I'm sorry about all the bad things I have said to you, even for the ones I didn't meant. I have always loved you and nobody can change that fact. Even though I believed a lie, somewhere inside me I knew something was off. I'm sorry for yelling at you and for telling you those horrible things, you don't know how sorry I am" he ended up his speech looking to the ground, he obviously was embarrassed for all the things he said, even though it wasn't his fault.

- "Edward, don't worry about those things, I know you love me, it was only hard to make you believe that" I chuckled, "It was Lillian's fault and you don't have to make yourself miserable, I'm sorry I didn't kill her" I said, remembering her last words to Edward and suddenly I was scared. What if something like this happens again?

Edward felt my body stiffened under him "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" he said, "I'm here for you, we are together, forever, now tell me what's wrong"

- "Alice, she'll come back, doesn't she?" Alice hesitated before answer me.

- "I'm sorry Bella, but she's pretty decided; she will come back for Edward in the moment she's able to escape her sister"


	17. Arrengements

**_A/N:_**_ Really, really short chapter, mostly a filler, I'll try to update again before tuesday._

_Tomorrow I'm going to see Eclipse, yeay!_

_Thanks for the reviews, I love them all! **Gracias!**  
_

**Arrangements**

- "What should we do now?" I said, freaking out at the thought of Edward been taking away again.

- "Relax Bella, she's pretty decided now, so I _will_ know when she decides to come here and we'll be ready" Alice said.

- "I'm sorry Alice, but everybody told me to _relax_ last time and look what it happened, I'm not taking chances this time, will need to take some measurements"

- "I think that will work perfectly" Alice said, obviously looking ahead at my idea.

- "What will work?" Rosalie asked, confused.

- "Bella is thinking about some living arrangements. She's thinking about come living here, with Nessie and Jacob. Me and Jasper will move to your house Rosalie, if that's not a problem of course" Alice said, smiling at her sister.

- "Of course not" she said.

- "I want all of us close, so I can protect you with my shield, your house is pretty close, so I can stretch my shield perfectly to protect us all"

- "I'll better start to make some arrangements to the rooms" said Esme, darting out of the room.

- "Do you think she'll give up some time?" I asked Edward, while we were walking to the yard. This house wasn't as big as the one in Forks, so we wouldn't be so comfortable. Lillian is bothering me even from a distance, my god, how I hate her….

- "I don't know, my love, but I sure hope so, so we can live our normal lives without caring about her interventions"

- "Well, I hope she comes quick, so I can kill her soon enough to live a happy ever after" Edward's mouth twitch at my statement, he didn't like to mix me in a violence scene, but she had made enough damage to deserve to die, next time I won't care about Lizzy. "Edward, you know she deserves to die and I have to kill her, you don't know how much she has hurt me"

- "I think I know; remember when you kissed Jacob Black?"

- "It's hardly the same Edward, because I never told you I didn't love you, I never hated you, I never thought of leaving with Jacob. Sure, I loved him, but never as I loved you, I couldn't even imagine leaving you"

- "I know, I'm sorry, not only for tonight, but also for the time I walked away from you, I never knew… I only caught some glances of your time without me through Jacob's eyes, but I never saw the full of it and I'm truly and deeply sorry, I wish I could go back in time and undo what I did to you"

- "Don't worry Edward, you are here now and we are together, we have a beautiful daughter and the best family you can ask for. I'm happy, I'm living my own fairytale, but as all the good fairytales there has to be a wicked witch" I laughed, lightening the mood, "I have a question about that part of the fairytale though"

- "Shoot" he said, while we sat under a tree on the backyard.

- "Why didn't you asked me for help, when she came looking for you? I mean, you heard her thoughts before she came in, why didn't you call me on my cell?"

- "I was so absorbed listening to the thoughts around you I didn't even noticed her presence, until she was in the door, demanding me to step outside. I didn't have the time to ask you for help"

- "Oh… And what did she told you after that"

- "Basically what your heard coming out of my mouth; she said you were playing tricks with my mind, that her and I belonged together, that we were going to escape from you, that kind of things" he hugged me when I shivered from the thought. "I always knew something was off though, I kept hearing in her mind that she was manipulating me, but when she gave me an 'order' the thought instantly disappeared from my mind"

- "Well, that won't be a problem anymore, with everyone at a close reach, it will be pretty easy to protect you all" I said, holding his hand.

- "Don't worry too much though, I don't believe she'll come in a long time, her sister will be watching her all the time"

- "Why doesn't she just use her power on them?"

- "I believe she has never used her power against Lizzy, or maybe she is immune to it"

- "Maybe" it was all I could say. I stood up and started to walk.

- "Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

- "I'm going home, I want to pack everything we'll need, before Nessie's return"

- "Great idea, let's go" we walked toward our house, hand in hand. I looked to his face, remembering all the good time we had together, grateful of having someone like him beside me. I was still mad at Lillian, for trying to take him away from me, I wasn't sure what I would do if Edward wasn't with me anymore, I doubt that 'become a ball' would do much now; my love for him was too great. I shivered at the thought of a life without him.

- "What's wrong, love?"

- "Nothing, I'm just glad you are here with me" I smiled. My imagination had taken me too far, so my smile wasn't that convincing. Edward stopped, holding me in his arms.

- "Shh, Bella. It's over now, I'm here, we are together and nothing can take me away from you, not even Lillian's power, I'll always find my way back to your arms" he kissed me, his love and devotion were clear in the way his lips moved with mine. "Now let's go pack and then enjoy the little time we have together, I remember you that our daughter comes back tomorrow"

We went back to our house; it was only twelve in the afternoon. I squeezed Edward's hand, promising me that Lillian would never get to him again.


	18. Return

_**A/N:** So, my sister got sick and we couldn't go to the movies today, so no Eclipse for a couple of days..._

_I spent all the time I was supposed to spent in the movies writing a new chapter._

_This is another filler, but it's a lot longer. I needed to explain some things._

_Maybe the next chapter will be in Edward's POV, you'll see why. That's all... **Gracias!**  
_

**Return**

The next morning we went to pick up Reneesme and Jacob to the airport. When they finally came out to meet us they were arguing about something.

- "Nessie, for the hundredth time, I. Don't. Know." Jacob said, making each word distinct "ask your father, okay?"

- "Ask me what?" Edward asked. Only then Reneesme noticed our presence.

- "Daddy, mommy!" she said, running toward us. It was impossible that a couple as young as us was able to have a daughter so old like Nessie, so some people looked weird at us, but we didn't care, Nessie was here and she was safe.

- "Hi beautiful, did you had a good time?" I asked her, after I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

- "The best!" she said, excited, "we went to see our old home and we went to the beach and the pack did a bonfire, but I fell asleep before the stories, so Jacob told me he will take me again when am a bit bigger. Grandpa Charlie took me to see some natural pools on the La Push forest, they were so cute, I almost fell on one, but grandpa caught me and I ate everything he gave me, but he isn't the greatest cooker…" she ended up her little speech, breathless, we all laughed at unison.

- "We are glad you are home sweetie" Edward said, chuckling, "And how are you Jacob, how are the things in the pack" he asked, while we were walking to the parking lot.

- "Fine, thank you, the pack is great, well, everyone besides Leah, like usual. Emily is pregnant, one month old, and Leah is suffering a big deal, she doesn't love Sam anymore, but it still hurts her"

- "Poor Leah" I said, maybe I hated her a little, but nobody deserves that. We were already in the car, heading home.

- "Yeah, I know how it feels" Jacob said, looking through the window, "so I was thinking about her moving in with me, not in your house, of course, maybe a little apartment somewhere near you guys, so I'm not too far away to come visit" Nessie was the one looking through the window now, obviously Jacob already talk to her about this idea or she wouldn't be so quiet.

- "Sure Jacob, no problem, we can buy you the apartment" I said, I'll miss Jacob, but I know him, he is too good for his own good.

- "No, don't worry about that Bells, we'll figure it out. I told her I'll run the idea by you guys first, so there's no inconvenience. She won't come here for another couple of months though"

- "Sure, tell her we said no problem"

Nessie was clearly upset about Jacob moving out, so Edward talked about something else, lightening the mood.

- "So, Ness, what was that that you wanted to ask me before?" in the moment Edward said that, Nessie's mood changed, and she blushed a deep red, thanks to the mind-reading, he always knows what to say.

- "Nothing" she said, but nobody believed her, of course.

- "Nothing? Really Ness? 'Cause you didn't annoyed me all the way over here for _nothing_" Jacob teased her.

- "Jacob!" she complained, hurt by Jacob's betrayal.

- "Are you going to ask me or not?" Edward asked.

- "Okay, okay, I was going to ask you if I can go to the park tomorrow" she said so quickly that was almost unintelligible.

- "To the park, huh?"

- "Yes dad, to the park" she answered in an annoyed voice, she knows her father only too well, so she knows when he is trying to be annoying.

- "And, what's in the park?"

- "Already told you that, I made a friend the other day" the annoyed tone was still there, but her face was bright red, she obviously liked this boy. Her first crush, so lovely, not much for Edward though, I'll have to talk to him later…

- "Oh yeah, that Mark boy, isn't it?"

- "Is Matt, dad"

- "Well, I don't know Ness, see we are moving to Carlisle's house, so tomorrow will be a busy day"

- "Daaaad" she wined, "I wanna goooo, pleeeease", she used the whole force of her puppy eyes, maybe Edward wasn't seeing it, but I was, so I surrender.

- "Edward, we already moved everything we'll need to Carlisle's house, so Nessie can go to the park tomorrow"

- "Yeay!" Nessie said, excited.

- "You looked into her eyes, didn't you?" Edward said, chuckling, "you know that we are hopeless against the puppy eyes" he laughed.

We got to the house a minute later, we all came down of the car and Nessie went running to the house, to say hi to the other members of my family.

- "So…" said Jacob, when Reneesme was out of hearing range, "why are we living here now?"

- "To make a long story short, we had some problems with Lillian and I decided to have all of us close in case she comes again" I answered.

- "What did she do?" Jacob asked, wide eyed.

- "Nothing that Nessie can hear about, just some trouble with Lillian and Edward, but is all fine now, don't worry about it" I smiled at him.

- "Okay Bells, I won't say anything to Nessie, if that's what you want"

I spent the rest of the day with Nessie, hearing all the stories she had to tell me, she told me a lot of thing about Charlie, I missed him a lot; maybe I'll go to visit him someday soon. In the middle of the afternoon, Carlisle came with his stuff to measure Nessie and he finally caught the trend.

- "Well, Nessie's growing did slow down. Based on Nahuel's experience, she'll keep growing up another four years. She looks like a nine years old girl now, but I think she'll look like a ten year old when she turns three in a couple of weeks, then her growing will keep slowing down, so when she turns four she'll look like a thirteen year old, when she turns five she'll look like a fifteen, when she turns six she'll look like a seventeen and, finally, when she turns seven she'll look like an eighteen, and then she'll stop growing all along"

- "Are you sure, Carlisle? Only eighteen?" I asked

- "Yes, pretty sure, I think she will look like her older parent, and that's you Bella"

- "Well, at least, now we know what to expect" I said, smiling to my daughter, she looked pretty excited by the news.

Edward and I went to classes later that day, maybe there I wasn't able to protect my whole family, but at least I could protect Edward; my shield was always extended to protect him, just in case Lillian decided to make another 'snap decision', it took a lot of concentration to protect him the whole time, but I didn't need much to follow the class that was in front of me. In the house I extend my shield to protect my whole family, even the ones that were at Rosalie's house, thanks god her house wasn't far away.

The next day was Nessie's play date in the park, she went with Jacob, I offered to go, being today a cloudy day, but she refused, too embarrassed to go with me. An hour later she came with Jacob, crying. I was reading to final pages of Frankenstein.

- "Baby, what happened?" she opened her mouth to talk, but only sobs came out of it.

- "That boy from the park didn't want to play with her anymore, apparently he found a new friend to play with" Jacob's frame was shaking convulsively. He was pissed off, he can't stand when someone do something bad to Nessie.

- "Jacob, relax please" I said, panicked, he was too close to us to phase. Edward came down were we were in that second and he push Jacob down a little, but he calm himself before he exploded.

I watch my daughter cry in my shoulder and I was mad too. It was her first crush and she got heartbroken too soon. Even though he was just a friend, she deserved to have someone to be with, someone besides her family.

- "Honey, I tell you what" I said, raising her chin up, so I was able to see in her chocolate brown eyes.

- "Yes?" she sobbed, wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks.

- "You heard your Grandpa, yesterday, you'll look like a fifteen year old in a couple of years, and your growing will slow down a lot in those years. What if I promise you that you can go to school like a normal teenager when you turn five?"

- "Really?" three voices said at the same time; Nessie, excited and Edward and Jacob, shocked.

- "Really, we'll have to move from here though, maybe we can go back to Washington, but to Seattle, 'cause we still be pretty recognizable to go back to Forks. We'll be near Charlie and Jacob we'll be closer to his pack and to his dad" a smile lit up the faces of Nessie and Jacob.

- "Yeay!" Nessie squealed and she jumped from my lap, to Jacob's arms. And I knew she'll be just fine.


	19. Protection

_**A/N:** Hi! This chapter is going to be from Edward's POV! I couldn't stop writing,_

_so I'm thinking the next one will be in EPOV as well, tell me what you think about this one..._

_**Gracias!**  
_

**Protection (part 1)  
**

**EPOV**

It has been two weeks since our little incident with Lillian and things couldn't be _worst. _After Lillian 'kidnapped' me, Bella took the role of 'protector' and she's being over doing it; she always keeps her shield protecting every member of our family, especially me, afraid that Lillian will return for me.

To keep her shield always stretch out, she needs a lot of concentration and strength, and now she's paying for all the efforts; her skin is paler, the circles under her eyes never leaving her face, she has to hunt almost every day now, but she barely has the strength to do it anymore. It's even worst then when she was pregnant with Reneesme, because back there she was merely a human, carrying a half-vampire baby, but now, even though she is a full vampire, she can't handle it, and it's freaking me out. I have told her a million times to stop, she knows that her shield is taking all of her energy, but she doesn't care, she says it's the only way to keep us all protected, she says she can't lose anyone and that she's the only one who can keep that from happening.

College wasn't better, although she didn't have to protect my whole family there, she was always trying to protect me and trying to not attack the humans, and that was a hard job to do; I could see it through other people's eyes, she was always trying to take notes in classes, but every time a human moved she got all tensed up, clinging tightly to her desk, trying to avoid the temptation to attack. There were millions of times when I was tempted to go to her classroom and spare her the pain, but I know she'll never admit her weakness, although I have confront her about it a thousand times already.

We were living in Carlisle house, so we are always surrounded by family members, and I know how worried they are, I can hear it even in Nessie's mind; she has noticed the weakness of her mother and the lack of energy when she's with her, even though Bella always tries to hide her state to Nessie.

- "Bella, honey, look at me" I said.

- "What?" she said, opening her eyes, she wasn't sleeping, but she has been with her eyes closed for almost two hours. Her eyes were pitch black.

- "I think you need to hunt, my love"

- "But I hunted yesterday" she argued, she obviously didn't have the strength to go hunting today. _"Maybe we should give her human blood again, like when she was pregnant, she doesn't look good son"_, I heard Carlisle said, the rest of my family were looking at us, with worried eyes, like usual. Jacob and Nessie were in the yard, Jacob kept Nessie really busy this days.

- "Honey, I'm worried about you, you look awful, and maybe you need some human blood, so you can have your strength back" I said, stroking her cheeks.

- "Edward, I'm fine I told you" she said, closing her eyes again, "I _won't_ drink human blood, I won't", _"Edward do something, she's not fine"_ Esme thought, she was freaking out.

- "If you're not going to drink human blood, then you'll put down your shield, okay?"

- "No Edward" she said, with her eyes wide open, "what if _she_ comes again, I need to protect you, she can't take you away from me, she can't!"

- "Bella, I already told you, she's not coming" Alice said, taking Bella's hand on hers, "they are living somewhere in Peru, even though she decides to come here, she won't be here in at least four days, and I'll be able to see her with enough time to prepare ourselves"

- "But you didn't see her the last time, it could happen again"

- "Bella, we had this discussion before, that was a _snap_ decision, now her mind is settled; she will try to come after Edward, she just doesn't know when. When she decides that, I'll be able to see it, you have to believe me"

- "No" she said, _"she's so stubborn" _every mind thought at unison, and they were right, this discussion was the same one that we've been having for the last week.

- "Bella, snap out of it, I don't need your constant protection, I just need you to be fine"

- "Okay" she said.

- "You'll take the protection out?" Emmett asked, he was so worried about Bella, he haven't even made a joke in a whole week, everyone here is miserable. I knew better though, I knew she wasn't saying okay to that.

- "No, let's go hunting, we have classes in two hours and today is Wednesday, and you all know what that means; Ethan will be there"

"_Well, at least that's something" _Rosalie thought, she went out to play with Reneesme, she was worried about my daughter too, because she was suffering with all of this, even though she didn't knew how we got to this point, we haven't told her about the little incident. _"Can we come in now?"_ Jacob thought; he didn't want Nessie in the same room as Bella. I came out to the yard.

- "Nessie, I'm going to hunt with your mother, and then we'll go straight to classes, so don't wait up, okay?" I tried to give her my best smile, but she wasn't buying it. _"How's momma?"_ I nodded with my head, trying to tell her she was okay without saying the words, _"I don't like to see her like this, it's scaring me"_ she thought, and she shivered, I was right there with her in less than a second, holding her in my arms.

- "Everything is going to be okay, Ness" I whispered in to her ear, "don't worry about it" I stroked her face, wiping a tear that was running down her cheek. _"Don't worry Edward, I'll keep her busy" _Jacob thought, 'Thank you' I mouthed, giving my daughter one last hug.

Bella was still on the couch, waiting for me, her eyes were closed once again. She looks so tired, I hate this. _"Maybe you should hunt for her, she doesn't have the strength"_ Esme said and I nodded.

- "Bella, sweetie, are you ready to go?"

- "Yep" she said, standing up.

- "I have an idea, why don't you jump in my back, like we used to do when you were human, for old time's sake" she looked at me wide eyed, but my smile was so compelling she didn't argue.

- "Okay, turn around" she hopped in my back easily, the back door was already open, so I ran towards the heart of the forest. When I stopped Bella didn't came down, I turn my head around to find out that she was with her eyes closed.

- "Bella, love, why don't you wait here a couple of minutes, while I go hunting, you don't look so good" I was scared, but my voice wasn't showing it, I didn't need to get her more concerned about me.

- "'kay" she said, damn it, she didn't even argue back, she must be really tired.

I put her down, resting her head on a tree, I started hunting and, thank god, there's was a small black bear drinking water on the spring, I walked slowly towards it and I grabbed it, biting it on the neck, to immobilizing it. I went back to Bella's with the bear.

- "Here, drink this" I put the bear in her legs.

- "Hey, you don't have to hunt for me" she smiled; she was so hungry that the bear was dry only a second later.

- "Don't worry, I don't need to hunt myself, I'm still full from yesterday hunt, and you need the extra energy, being today Wednesday and all"

I continued hunting for her, I brought her a couple of deer and I found a coyote, but it looks too much like a wolf, so I decided to bring her an elk instead, it wasn't particularly tasteful, but at least it wasn't a deer. When I ended up hunting for her she looked a lot better, her eyes were light, but the circles under her eyes were still there.

- "Okay, let's go to classes" she said, walking on her own, in direction to our house, even though we could run from here and be at the university in only three minutes, we needed to get there with a car, it was part of our façade.

- "Are you sure you want to go? We can always dish" I said, smiling.

- "No, classes are fun, I want to go" Bella said, frowning.

- "Bella, I've been so worried about you, and Wednesday are always hard for you"

- "Edward, I'm absolutely fine, don't worry about me"

- "At least, promise me you will take the protection out of me, you need to rest, and Lillian won't come back in a long time", she came to a stop.

- "No way in hell I'm taking my shield out of you Edward Cullen, we can't be a hundred percent sure about that, and I. Won't. Lose. You. Again. Are we clear?"

- "You are so stubborn!" she never does what's best for her. I hated that. We keep walking towards home, we took our car and we headed to classes. This was going to be another long week.


	20. Protection part 2

_**A/N:** Sorry if it took me too long to update, but I had a huge test yesterday (which I failed miserably) and I spent all my free time studying. Besides, I believe I'm having a major writers block. I almost lost my fingers today, this part of the world is freezing! I envy the ones that are in summer, especially the ones that are in summer vacations!_

_That's it, I'll stop wasting your time, here's another EPOV, enjoy and review!_

_Oh, I'm itching to write an all human fanfic of ExB, tell me what you think about that... **Gracias! **_

**Protection**** (part 2)**

**EPOV**

Like I've been doing the past two week, I spent all of my classes paying attention to the thoughts around Bella, to make sure she's safe. I left her in her classroom once again, it was the second class of the night, her eyes weren't as light as before, but she wasn't hungry… yet. I gave her a kiss and I walked to my own classroom, it was in the last floor of the building. In the moment she came in. a million of thoughts revolved around her.

- "_Here _she_ comes, hot as usual…" _the thoughts were always the same around her, it has always been the same, even in high school, although now the thoughts were a little dirtier.

- "_Oh my god, she looked at me, maybe I'll talk to her at the end of classes_" another guy thought, Bella was already taking her sit in the back of the room, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, "_too bad she's married though" _the same guy thought when he spotted the ring in her hand, _"and the guy is rich, obviously…"_

- "_Someone looks tired, maybe college isn't for everyone" _the girl sitting next to Bella thought, she clearly didn't like Bella, she envied her for her looks, for the attention the other guys gave her and for me, actually, she has spotted us kissing outside of the classroom a couple of times.

The teacher came and she started talking right away, without any introductions, Bella took her pencil and started writing without delay, the rest of her classmates started paying attention to the teacher, so I only got to see her two of three times when her teacher looked in her way.

- "Mr. Cullen, I believe I just made you a question" my teacher told me. I peeked inside of his mind to see the answer to the question I never got the chance to hear.

- "Levi-Strauss was the one who said that, sir"

- "Very good, but pay more attention for the next one, 'cause I won't ask you twice", he kept talking about ethnography and secondary observation. I kept paying attention to the thoughts around Bella, half an hour later I was outside her classroom waiting for her. She was the last one out.

- "Hi sweetie" I said, stroking her cheek, "how was class?"

- "Okay, I think, Mrs. Jewel gave us another couple of books to read" we walked outside the building, holding hands; we had twenty minutes to spare before the next class.

- "Do you feel like going to the next class? I think we should skip the rest of our classes, you know it's healthy" I said, trying to make a joke out of it, the last time I said that to her she went to classes anyway and ended up with the nurse.

- "I don't think I'll need a nurse for a class of modern drama" she said, laughing and stroking my face. I wanted to take her home 'cause her next class was the one she shared with Ethan, and I wasn't sure she was able to handle it, her eyes were growing darker by the minute, although they weren't near to black. She looked tired, but I've been fighting with her for almost a week now, and I don't want to cause her more stress, so I didn't insist on skipping.

We sat on a bench and she rested her head in my shoulder, closing her eyes. I gave her a kiss on her hair, inhaling her scent, it was so delicious, but now on a good way. I started humming her lullaby, rubbing her arm with my hand.

- "It's been a while since the last time you play that for me. You know I love my lullaby"

- "I'm sorry, love, I didn't knew that you missed it"

- "Of course I do, the first time I heard it I almost cried. It's so beautiful" I gave her another kiss on her hair, and I kept humming the rest of her lullaby. After ten minutes she raised her head and she gave me a kiss on the lips. There was a smile on her face, but she still looked tired, the circles under her eyes exaggerating the paleness of her skin. "We have to go to classes; we don't want to be late" she gave me another kiss and stood up.

We walked inside the building holding hands, I saw a lot of people throwing glances at us.

- "_Isn't he gorgeous, I take a piece of that any day" _a blond girl thought, biting her bottom lip.

- "_Is that her husband? He looks weird and a little dangerous"_

_- "My god, I _hate_ that couple, they think they are soooo perfect, well newsflash you're _not" the girl snorted loudly and I chuckled.

- "What's so funny?" Bella asked, looking amused.

- "That girl over there, hate us" I whispered to her ear, pointing to the short girl who was already entering a classroom, "she thinks that we think that we are the perfect couple"

- "Well, she _is_ right, we _are_ the perfect couple, I can't think of a better match for me" she said smiling, we were already outside of her classroom, his teacher and her classmates were already inside.

- "I can't think of a better match for me either, you are my soul mate Mrs. Cullen" I gave her a kiss on the lips, pressing her back to the wall, a little moan left her mouth, "now be careful, I'll be watching you" I whispered in her ear and I walked away, thankfully my class was next to hers, so I was able to be there in a second if I was needed.

- "_Sweet mother of god, she's smoking hot! She looks so good in those jeans… She looks a little tired though, maybe I'll ask her if she wants to grab a cup of coffee with me later, she obviously needs one…"_ I rolled my eyes to that train of thought, Roger, Ethan's friend, is always thinking about ways to ask Bella out. He knows that she's a married woman, but he doesn't care. He's always fantasying about the two of them. It's annoying.

- "_Wow, Bella looks even worst today, I wonder what's going on…_" Ethan's thoughts were more annoying than Roger's thoughts, 'cause he was too aware of Bella, he has noticed things that no many guys notice, and that annoys the crap out of me. He's always thinking about talking to her, playing different scenarios in his head, but the last couple of weeks he's been itching to ask her what happened the day she went running after she received a weird phone call and, he's concerned about her lack of energy. I hate that guy.

Her teacher started to talk in the moment Bella took her sit. Roger waved at her and she smiled in response. After forty minutes of classes, Bella's teacher excused himself to take an "important" phone call, leaving the classroom. The room was full of conversations in a second. Roger leaned to talk to Bella in an instant.

- "Pssst, Bella, hi!" he said when Bella looked at his way, she waved and smiled, obviously she was trying to not use her air supply.

- "How ya doing?" she nodded, again no using her air supply. Her teacher better come back soon, she can't keep this for too long.

My phone vibrated on my pocket and it startled me. I looked at it and saw Alice's name on the screen. I panicked in a second; my mind returned to Bella immediately, Ethan was walking to her desk.

- _"Hi Bella, how are you?"_ her eyes were panicked, she nodded just like she did with Roger, she needed me. I stood up, startling the rest of the class. Ethan leaned to be closer to Bella's face, bad idea, I saw her eyes glancing to his neck, where his blood must be pounding trough his veins. Something changed in her eyes, they flicked alive. That wasn't good.

- "Sir can I take this? My sister is pregnant and I think she just got into labor" I said showing him my cell phone, which was still vibrating on my hand.

- "_Hey, you never got to lend me your notes the other day_" he said, he felt himself blush at the intensity in Bella's eyes. She smiled at him; her eyes were a little darker than a second before.

- "_Silly me, I forgot those notes in my car_" she said, biting her lip with anticipation, which wasn't helpful, 'cause Ethan blushed even more, "_maybe we can go looking for them, while Mr. Johnson is outside_". Damn it, Bella. He nodded without hesitation.

- "Of course, Mr. Cullen" I grabbed my stuff and I walked outside the classroom as fast as I could.

I came out of my classes and I saw Bella coming out of her classroom with Ethan.

- "Bella" I yelled to her, the anger was thick in my voice. She froze were she stood. She turned around slowly; there was pure pain in her eyes, which were closer to black.

- "I-I'm sorry" she said, hiding her face with her hands. I walked toward her, Ethan was frozen behind her.

- "You don't need to be sorry Bella, we weren't doing nothing wrong" he tried to sound confident of himself, but her voice cracked in the middle, I was scaring the crap out of him. _"Why he looks so angry? Maybe his going to hurt her, fuck, think something fast…"_

- "You better go inside, your teacher is coming and I have to talk to my wife" I hugged Bella, and I wasn't angry anymore, Ethan noticed this and he turned around, walking inside the classroom, "Let's get out of here" I whispered in Bella's ear and she nodded.

I walk her to my car, I opened the door for her; she got in and walked around the car to take the drivers sit. In the moment I closed my door a sob came out of Bella's mouth.

- "I-I'm s-so sorry-y Edward, I-I don't kno-know what ca-came to me" she keep sobbing, so I hold her in my arms.

- "Shh Bella, don't worry about it, I'm not mad at you"

- "Don't li-lie to me Edward, I he-heard your vo-voice, I know that you are ma-mad at me"

- "I was mad, but not at you. I was mad at me" she looked at me clearly confused.

- "Why?"

- "Because I knew there was a chance of you falling for 'temptation'" I said, quoting with my hands, "and I did nothing about it, I didn't protect you and it's all my fault"

- "Edward you can't blame yourself for this" she said, mad, "I'm the one who almost killed an innocent man, not you, so don't you go saying stuff like that!"

- "Bella, I'm sorry but it's the truth. And I'm putting my foot down, no more protection, is enough, I'm safe and the rest of our family is safe. Your constant protection is doing serious damages to you, and I'm not having that"

- "No!" she yelled, infuriated, "you're not the one to decide that, it's my shield and it's the only way to protect you, and I'm not putting it down"

- "Bella" I said, with a pained voice, closing my eyes. I hate when she hurts herself, but she's so _stubborn!_ I had to think of something, she wasn't able to handle this, but she wasn't stopping either. She stroked my face and I opened my eyes, her eyes were full of pain.

- "I'm sorry Edward, but I _have_ to protect you, _she_ can _comeback_ at any second" that was it, if Lillian decided to comeback she would come straight to Hannover.

- "Bella, you know how is Nessie's birthday this Friday, and yours on Sunday"

- "Yes" she said, confused to the change of subject and the change in my voice.

- "And we didn't do a big celebration of our third wedding anniversary"

- "Yes, where are you going with this?"

- "I was thinking we could go celebrate somewhere else, maybe somewhere near _Brazil_"

- "Are you talking about Isle Esme?" she said, smiling.

- "Yes, It'll take out mind out of things, and Lillian won't be able to find us there. Think about it, just you, Nessie and me" the smile left her face in that instant.

- "Edward, and what about the rest of our family?"

- "I think they don't mind go visiting our cousins for a couple of weeks and Jacob won't mind visiting his father again" the smile in her face lit up again, "so, what do you say?"

- "Sounds great!" finally, she isn't _that_ stubborn after all.

- "Great" I said, giving her a kiss on the lips, "now let's go home before you try to drink someone else's blood"

* * *

_**A/N: **Brazil, here we come! Tell me what you think :)_


	21. Stubborn

_**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry for the late update, but this time I have two good reasons; (1) College is eating me alive and (2) I started a new fanfic!_

_It's called Lie, live and love, it's AH, it's rated M and it already has 2 chapters! Check it out, the link is on my profile :)_

_There's a reference to Lost in this chapter, let's see if you find it... That's all, please review! **Gracias!**  
_

**Stubborn**

**BPOV**

Thanks god for Alice the psychic, bout the time we were home, the tickets were already booked, and my family was already warned, everyone except my daughter and Jacob, who were sleeping. Too bad it was just Wednesday and we won't leave until Friday, being Nessie's birthday we wanted to spend a part of that day with our family.

- "So, Alice told us you almost killed somebody today" Emmett said in the moment we stepped into the house. Edward hissed in response and Emmett chuckled, "I'm not saying is a bad thing, actually is great to see Bella acting like a _real_ vampire, she was making _me_ feel like a _bad _vampire"

- "I'm glad that my wife's pain is making _you _feel good" Edward said through clenched teeth, I grabbed his arm, warning him.

- "Chill dude, I was just saying"

- "It's rude Emmett, say sorry to Bella" Esme said, frowning to Emmett.

- "Sorry Bella" he said with the tone of a five year old.

- "It' okay Emmett, really, I _was_ about to kill him, if it wasn't for Edward" I closed my eyes; the pain from the headache I've being having for the last week was almost unbearable.

- "Bella, love, why don't we go to our room"

- "'kay" was all I managed to say, even talk was hurtful. He swept me out of my feet and I didn't protest, too tired to do anything about it. The headache was wearing me off.

I assumed that we were already in our bedroom when I heard a door close and I felt the bed under me.

- "Bella, love, why don't you pull your shield back, it's consuming all your energy" the pain in my husband's voice was heartbreaking, it was one more reason to not open my eyes, I can't stand to look into those pained eyes.

- "Edward, I'm sorry, I know that my shield is wearing me off, but I'm not putting it down, I know that it hurts you see me like this, I know you only too well, but I can't, I just can't…" how couldn't he understand that? It was only a couple of years ago that he was starving himself to protect me, doesn't he know I'm capable to do that and much more for him? Doesn't he know that I won't let _her_ taking him, the love of my life, away? Doesn't he know how much it hurts to only think about being away from him? And he should know that I won't take _any_ chances of that happening again. He sighed and he lay down beside me, holding me in his arms and pressing his forehead with mine, our noses touching barely.

- "Bella, it doesn't hurt me, is killing me, seeing you like this it's killing me"

- "I-I know…"

- "Bella, you _can't _handle it, you have to see that, even Nessie can see that, and it's hurting her" Nessie, I was hurting Nessie too.

- "I-I know, but…"

- "Bella, I haven't make love to you in more than a week 'cause you don't have the energy, and I miss you" I opened my eyes and I regret it right away, the pain in Edward's eyes was too much, it was like the time when I was pregnant with Nessie, he was the burning man…

- "Edward, I'm here…"

- "No, you're not here, snap out of it Bella, Lillian won't come back any time soon, just put your shield down" he growled.

- "Sorry, but I can't" my voice was barely a whisper, Edward closed his eyes and he stood up, "I swear I'll put it down in the moment we step into the plane"

- "Sure Bella" he said with a tired voice, he opened his eyes but he looked to the floor, "I'm going to see Nessie, she must be sleeping in her room" he walked out of the room without looking at me, leaving me alone with a headache and a heartache. He was mad at me, and he _never_ gets mad at me. I stifled a sob.

I heard Edward going to Nessie's room, I heard my daughter panting and Edward sigh, he wake her up carefully.

- _"Nessie, sweetie, wake up, it's just a dream" _apparently she was having a bad dream, I could hear her heart pounding faster than normal.

- _"Mom" _Nessie said, in a panicked whisper.

- _"Mom is okay, she's in the other room, it was only a dream, don't worry about it" _I heard a quiet sob coming from Nessie's mouth.

- _"I'm scared dad, is mom going to be ok?" _Edward sighed heavily this time.

- _"She will, she's just being stubborn, like always, but she'll be fine soon, I swear"_

- _"I surely hope so, I hate to see her like this, and I don't understand what's wrong"_

- _"Just don't worry about it Nessie, everything is going to be fine" _I heard, what I assume, was a kiss on Nessie's forehead, _"wanna hear some good news?"_

- "_What?"_ Nessie said, the excitement was thick in her voice.

- _"You, your mom and I are going on a little trip"_ Edward said.

- _"Where?"_

- _"To your grandmother's island"_

- _"We are going to Isle Esme?"_ she shrieked, and I could hear Edward's low chuckle.

- _"Yes, we are"_

- _"When?"_

- _"For your birthday, we'll stay there for about two weeks, maybe more"_

- _"This Friday? Yey! I'm so excited!"_

- _"I can see that"_ Edward laughed quietly, _"Now, go back to sleep, I'll be here if another nightmare comes"_ I heard Edward tucking Nessie in her bed, _"I love you, Reneesme"_ he gave her a kiss in her hair.

- _"Love you too, dad"_ she yawned and Edward closed her door. He walked toward the stairs, without glancing toward our bedroom.

- "Edward" I whispered, a sob came out of my mouth and Edward froze in the first step. He walked to our room without missing a beat. "I'm sorry, Edward, I kno…"

- "I know Bella" Edward interrupted me, "I'm just tired and I hate to see you like this, I just want to be in Esme's Island soon" he lay down next to me again, holding me.

- "I want that too, it just a thursday away, and then I'm all yours"

- "Mmmm, I like that idea" he kissed me sweetly on the lips and he started humming my lullaby again, I closed my eyes and I drifted away, to a sleep-like state.

And before we knew it, it was Friday, we were on the airport saying goodbye to Jacob and the rest of my family.

- "Take care of that wolf, it'll protect you for your trip and it's something to remember me by" Jacob gave Nessie a stuffed wolf for her birthday; it was the same color of his fur.

Esme and Carlisle gave her a waterproof camera to take pictures in Isle Esme, Alice and Jasper gave her a collection of bathing suits, and Emmett and Rosalie gave her and IPod with music on it, Emmett said she'll need some 'loud music' in the trip, thank god Nessie didn't get the innuendo, but the rest of my family found the joke funny, even Edward chuckled a little, and I gave him the stink eye.

- "Of course I'll take care of it, I'll take it everywhere, I swear" she said, squishing the wolf to her chest.

_Last call to board flight 815, destination Washington. Last call to board flight 815, destination Washington._

- "That's me, bye guys, I hope you have a good time in Brazil" Jacob waved, walking away.

Ten minutes later the rest of our family was being call to board their own plane. Again, thanks to Alice the psychic, the flights were really close to each other, so we didn't have to wait much to board our plane.

- "Bye guys, I hope you don't break the furniture this time" Emmett said, waving, when he was way out of my reach, he was going to pay the next time we see each other, everyone chuckled, again.

- "You told _him_?" I whispered to Edward.

- "He overheard a conversation that I had with Esme, when I was paying for the bed" he whispered back. I growled in frustration and Edward chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Twenty minute later we were sitting in first class, in the moment that the plane started moving, Edward whispered in my ear.

- "You promised me, put your shield down"

And this time, I did.

* * *

_**A/N:** Please review and check out my new fanfic, link on my profile! bye_


	22. Isle Esme

_**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, but I'm doing what I can with the little time I have!_

_Pleaaaaaaaase leave a comment, I miss them :( hope you like this chapter. **Gracias!**  
_

**Isle Esme**

When we got to Isle Esme I felt that all my worries had stayed in Hannover. I wasn't so tired anymore, it was nice to not have to be stretching my shield all of the time, the tension is out of me, I feel more relaxed already. When I turned around to see Edward's face I could see he was relaxed as well and I regretted all the pain I made him suffer.

- "I'm sorry" I said to him, stroking his face. He closed his eyes and smile.

- "It's all better now love, don't worry about it" he kissed my hand, which was still cupping his face.

Nessie, who was exploring the house, came running toward us wearing the biggest smile. She was bouncing around us with her stuffed wolf.

- "Can we go swimming?" She said. Edward and I laughed at her excitement; she was close to explode from happiness.

- "Nessie, our luggage is still on the boat, can you at least wait until we're settled?" Edward asked his daughter.

- "Daaaad" she whined.

- "Neeeeess" he whined right back, "it won't take long sweetheart, I swear" Edward said, kissing her cheek. Edward went to pick our luggage in vampire speed, but apparently that was too slow for Nessie, 'cause she kept bouncing excited, until Edward yell from inside the house "You can't swim without a bathing suit Nessie"

- "Oh, right" she took my hand and she towed me in.

- "Your suitcase is right over there, in the blue room" Edward pointed to Nessie. She ran to her room.

- "I wanted the blue room" I said, pouting.

- "Why?" Edward asked, embracing me "the white room is bigger and has the best view"

- "In the white room there's only _one_ good memory, but in the blue room there's a whole bunch, I like those memories, I like them very much"

- "I like those memories too" he said, kissing me "but I think is only fair that the white room gets a bunch of good memories too" he chuckled.

- "A bunch?" I said kissing his neck.

- "A bunch and a lot better"

- "Mmm, I like that idea very much" I reach to his face to kiss him but my daughter stopped us.

- "You haven't put your bathing suits?" she shrieked, she pushed us to our bedroom, leaving us next to our suitcases, she went out through the window door, "hurry up!" she said, smiling.

Edward and I were ready in a second, walking behind our daughter who was running toward the sea. In the water you could see little points of light; it were the ones reflecting from our skin. It was so nice to be out in the open, worrying about nothing and I really mean _nothing_. No Lillian, no shield, no problems.

Reneesme left her stuffed wolf in the sand, next to a palm tree. "Be careful sweetie" I said to her, she was already in the water, "don't go too far"

Edward put a big towel down, so we could sit. We were going to swim, but we wanted to see our daughter enjoying water first, she was so happy that it was impossible not to smile with her.

- "How are you?" Edward whispered in my ear.

- "Never been better. I feel so… free"

- "That was the point" he said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. A soft smile in his face.

- "I'm sorry Edward, about everything, I know that I was hurting you, I know that I was hurting our entire family, even Nessie"

- "Stop apologizing Bella, you were trying to protect us, very stubbornly, but still" he chuckled a little and then he gave me the crooked smile that I love "if it was the other way around I would have done the same"

- "I'm sure you would" I chuckled, I kissed him softly on the lips, "Now, let's go for a swim"

The time in the Island was great. We took Reneesme to do all the things that we do on our honeymoon (when Edward was trying to keep me busy). She never went out without her stuffed wolf.

In the day, we spend most of the time entertaining Nessie, in the night, we spend most of our time making love. Life couldn't be sweeter.

- "I don't want to go back" I whispered, my head was resting Edward's naked chest, "I want to be here, like this, with you, forever" he kissed the top of my head.

- "We don't have to if you don't want to. We can stay here as long as you like"

- "I know, that makes leaving so much harder, I _do_ want to end my studies"

- "You can postpone it as long as you want love" he said, rubbing my back, something that sent shivers through my spine.

- "I really don't want to, I like my classes and I like my teachers, the only thing I hate about New Hampshire is the possibility of having a new 'Lillian episode'" he chuckled softly, barely moving his chest.

- "You don't have to worry about that, love" he said, lifting my chin so he was looking deeply into my eyes "I don't want you to worry about that till the day Lillian makes a decision, I don't want to start all over again, understood?"

- "Yes, sir" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. He laughed and he kissed me, sending a new wave of chills through my body, "I love you Edward, always had and always will, for the rest of forever and then some more"

- "I love you too, my beautiful Bella" he whispered in to my ear, I shivered and he started nibbling my ear, a moan came out of my mouth, I turned around to kiss him when we heard Nessie coming out of her room. We looked at the watch and it was 8 am, Edward covered our bodies just a second before Nessie came into the bedroom.

- "Hi sweetheart" I said to my beautiful daughter, who was still rubbing her eyes. She walked toward us, jumping on top of the bed, between Edward and me. Thank god she decided to stay outside the covers. Edward ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead when she decided to turn around and she put a hand on Edward's face.

- "Yes Nessie, we can go hunting today" he said and Reneesme smiled, too sleepy to say anything, "in fact, I have an idea" we both looked to Edward tilting our head to the side, "we came here as a way to celebrate Nessie's birthday, but we also came as a late anniversary celebration" he looked at me, smiling crookedly, "I can't take your mother to a fancy dinner or drink any champagne to celebrate" he said, looking serious, "so I was thinking we could go hunting somewhere else, not the main island" my eyes instantly shined with the idea.

- "Where are we going to hunt?" Nessie asked and Edward smiled.

- "To the _Amazon_" his eyes where shining with the expectation too.

It took us three hours to get to the heart of the rainforest. My mouth was watering with the expectation. Animal blood wasn't as good as human blood, but the blood of the predators was actually really good and here, there were a lot of predators. We were on a tree waiting to see a prey worth catching. In only six minutes a panther was walking slowly near the river.

- "Can I have that?" Reneesme whispered to his father. Both Edward and I looked at the panther and then we looked to our little daughter.

- "Are you crazy Reneesme?" Edward whispered back, so he didn't startled the panther, "it is too big for you"

- "What am I supposed to drink?" she whispered back, pissed, "an otter?"

- "I think that the otters are in danger here in the Amazon, maybe some other time" Edward said, teasing her.

- "Daaaaad" Nessie managed to whine even though she was whispering.

- "Tell you what, I hunt it for you and you can drink it" Edward said, smiling.

- "But…" she was going to argue.

- "Nessie, it's the best offer you can get, take it" I whispered to her.

- "Okay" she said. Edward jumped to the other tree, so he was just above the panther, he jumped easily and landed over the panther, he bit on his neck and the panther didn't even noticed.

- "That's no fun" I said, while my daughter was coming down of the tree to drink the immobile animal.

- "Since when are you playing Emmett's part?" Edward said to me.

- "I'm not talking to actually fight with the animal, but maybe a little chase" I said smiling.

- "That's how I'm planning to hunt _my _food, that was only for Nessie" he said, wrapping his arms around me.

We found a couple of Panthers not too far from the first, the hunting was exciting and the blood was delicious. Nessie hunted a Wild Cat all by herself and she was pretty full, she never needed to hunt as much as Edward and I. Edward hunted a couple of Piranhas to know how they tasted like (good for a cold blood, but not good enough to hunt them again) when he was throwing the fish cadaver to the river I saw my next prey; a _Jaguar_. It was swimming a couple of miles from where we were standing; it was coming out of the water. I put myself in 'hunting mode', Edward noticed and followed my gaze, "Happy anniversary" he said in my ear, and I started running toward my prey. It saw me coming and it started to run, as fast as it could, I laughed with the exhilaration, too bad for the Jaguar; I was way faster then it. I jumped and I bite him easily, the warm blood filling my mouth.

- "How was it?" Edward said when I stopped drinking.

- "I left you a little if you want to try, I don't think we'll find another one" I said, stepping back so he could reach the animal.

- "No love, it's all yours" I ran to stand behind his back and I kissed the back of his neck.

- "Happy anniversary" I said in his ear, he chuckled and then he proceeded to drink the rest of the blood, which was a little less than half the animal's blood. It was pretty late by then, we were walking to the city, holding hands, Nessie was mesmerized for the amount of exotic animals wandering around, and I must say, so was I; the colors, the sizes, it was all new for both of us, and we were having the best of times. We were reaching the city when Edward's phone buzzed. He took it out from his pocket to see who it was.

- "It's Alice" he said. I was worried, 'cause the last time Alice called was to deliver some pretty bad news.

* * *

_**A/N: **Guess what Alice has to say? _

_Did you check my new fanfic? Link on my profile :) Review!  
_


	23. The Vision

**_A/N:_**_ New chapter! The **end **is near, I can feel it in my bones! Thanks for sticking with me. You guys are the best!_

_Maybe there'll be a sequel, maybe not... tell me what you feel about that. Leave some reviews, pleeeeease! **Gracias!**_

_**

* * *

**_**The vision**

Edward frowned at the phone before answering. We looked at him anxious about the phone call. They've called yesterday to know how we were doing, so this phone call must be one to deliver news, and we were hoping that were good ones.

- "Alice" Edward said to the phone. I could hear Alice's voice thru the phone, but she was talking really fast for me to pick much, so I stopped trying to hear and I waited for Edward to explain. He was frowning while he was listening to his sister. "Can't we get a brake?" he said in a harsh voice. Alice talked some more, "no, I know is not your fault, thanks Alice, send our love to the rest, bye" I heard Alice say 'bye' and then Edward hung up.

We were looking at him expectantly. Nessie grabbed my hand and she showed me pictures of the last week before this trip, with the clear hope that the news won't put me through that state again. I squeezed her hand gently, hoping for the same thing.

- "Is not that" Edward said, clearly seeing what Nessie just showed me. Nessie didn't knew what put me in that state, so I asked Edward in my mind _"No Lillian?"_ he shook his head saying, "is another thing entirely", for Nessie was a continuation for the answer he gave to her thoughts, for me, was the answer I was looking for. Not Lillian, great.

- "Then what is it?" I asked him, more relaxed about whatever news he was going to gave us.

- "The Volturi" he answered. There goes my relaxation. I felt Nessie's body stiff at the same time mine did.

- "Wha-what about them?" I said, stuttering not because I was afraid, but because I was mad, we indeed can't get a break. What they wanted now? I was sure they were coming with some lame excuse just to get something they wanted.

- "They are coming to Hannover in two weeks, they want to check on Nessie"

Edward repeated this words without believing them, and I didn't believe them either. Nessie was sending me worried thoughts without knowing she was, she wasn't aware that our hands were still gripped together, too worried about what was coming. She was worrying about us, about the rest of our family and about Jacob. Edward could read this in her mind.

- "It won't be like the time before" Edward said kneeling in front of her.

Nessie was looking to the ground. She was flashing me, still without knowing, images of the last encounter, of how worried she was and how sure we were for a second that we were going to fight and probably loose.

- "This time will come just a few, not the entire guard" Edward said, lifting her sheen with one finger. This news relaxed us both a little, this was an improvement.

- "Which ones are coming?" I asked.

- "Aro, Demetri, Felix, Gianna and the witch twins" maybe they weren't bringing the entire guard, but they were bringing the best ones.

- "Gianna?" I asked, "Why that name sounds so familiar?"

- "Remember the secretary from the time we were in Volterra?" I shuddered remembering that time, not one of my favorite's memories.

- "She has been turned?" I said, understanding finally sinking in.

- "And she has to have one amazing power to be in the guard closest to Aro" I felt Nessie flinch and we both looked at her, she was so worried, her thoughts didn't even make sense anymore, she was shocked, scared, angry and guilty, specially guilty. I kneeled in front of her, next to Edward.

- "Don't you feel guilty sweetie, it isn't your fault" she was going to argue, but I put a finger in her mouth, so she let me continue, "they use you just like an excuse to come, but they want us, they want to get us into their guard, but we won't let them, you don't have nothing to worry about, we are ready, we've been waiting for this"

- "But you said it right there, it is _my_ fault, they use _me_ as an excuse, they wouldn't come if I didn't exist" she said and I froze.

- "Don't you dare to talk like that Renesmee" Edward said angrily, making Renesmee flinch again, "is not your fault, is nobody's fault. If you weren't so special they _would_ find a way to come here anyway, so don't you talk nonsense" he took Nessie and he put her in his back, just like he used to do with me, "we are going home" and we ran towards the city.

- "Are we going now?" Nessie asked when we were getting down from the boat.

- "No, it's too late, we'll go first thing in the morning, go have some sleep sweetie, I'll go tuck you in on a bit" Edward said to our daughter, kissing the top of her hair. She nodded and she went to her room, closing the door behind her. Edward pulled out his cell phone and he started making arrangements with the airline, "we have tickets for tomorrow at noon, we're in no hurry, the Volturi won't come until another two weeks"

- "I don't know if that's enough time to get prepare, I really need to know how to fight, I'm not as stronger as I used to be and I never kept training" I said to him. He was worried in a second.

- "There will be no need to fight, so you don't have to learn _anything_" he said, in his most serious tone.

- "We don't know that, I just want to be ready if something happens, I'll ask Jasper to show me how to fight, just in case" Edward opened his mouth to argue, but I stopped him, "don't you want me to be able to defend myself?", he shut his mouth without anything to say. He went to Nessie's who was already drifting away, she was a little restless, but she was too tired to stay up all night.

We went to our room after that.

- "Why don't we take a little night swim? This is our last night here; we better make the best of it" Edward said in my ear. In a second we were naked under the warm water, kissing fiercely and touching everywhere we could, without bothering to come up for air. This was the best way to end this amazing weeks and the best way to start the two that were coming.

At the next day we left Isle Esme early in the morning and late that night we were in the airport. We found the rest of our family there, plus Jacob and Leah. Apparently she was more willing to be somewhere near us then with a pregnant Emily. We acknowledge each other by nodding.

- "I thought you weren't coming" I said to Jacob, after he finished hugging Nessie.

- "It's the Volturi, Bella, I won't let you fighting with them alone, especially if Nessie is what they want", he said serious, clearly in alpha mode.

- "They want all of us Jacob, not just Nessie" I said, with my hands in his shoulders "and they can take you as well, you don't have an entire pack behind you this time"

- "I have Leah". Leah, in his flank, flinched.

- "You don't have to come Leah, this is our problem and you don't have to get involve if you don't want to. Not even if the alpha said so", I said, glaring at Jacob. Maybe Leah and I can't stand each other, but I can't ask her to fight in a battle that is not her own.

- "I know that Bella, but I want to help _Jacob_, I don't want him without any help" she said, putting clear emphasis in the fact that her help was for Jacob, not the rest.

- "We'll help him if is needed, he's not alone" I said to her, I didn't appreciate what she said, like we didn't care about Jacob.

- "She knows that" Jacob said, ending the fight before it could start.

We grabbed our bags and we went to Carlisle's place. We were discussing Alice's vision.

- "So, that's all you saw?" I asked her. She told me she saw Aro making the decision of coming here, he was mulling with the idea for quite some time, waiting for some excuse. Apparently he got bored and he decided to come without a reason whatsoever. Alice also told me she saw a glimpse of them in the woods behind our home, and she saw Aro and the closest guard, plus Gianna, just like Edward told me the day before.

After that we started talking strategies. Apparently this wasn't like the time before, Aro doesn't have a strong reason to come, but that's making me more nervous, 'cause I don't know what we are dealing here.

We talked about waiting for them in the woods, like the last time. All though this time we don't need witnesses, we still are going to warn the Denali clan, so if we go missing they'll know and they can contact the rest of the people that stood behind us a couple of years ago, so they can be prepare if the Volturi are coming after them as well.

We are going to be there with Jacob and Leah in their wolf forms. I'll be protecting us with my shield and Emmett, Jasper and Edward will be in charge of stopping the people who may try to reach me if it comes to a fight. All though my job was to protect us with my shield, I still wanted to know how to be good on a fight, so I asked Jasper if he could teach me and he said yes.

I was back in college but I wasn't talking to Ethan, I told him that my husband was extremely jealous and that that was creating big problems in my marriage. He stopped talking me after that.

I was becoming really good in my fighting skills, we've been practicing every day since I asked Jasper, whenever I wasn't in class or hunting. I was able to pin Jasper to the floor five times already and that was really something. Every day I told Edward to fight me and he kept refusing. Emmett said that was because he knew I would win without him hearing at my next moves. Edward kept saying it was because he couldn't see me as a target.

I was training in the back yard with Jasper, about two days before the arrival of the Volturi, when Alice, who was watching us fight, gasped. We looked at her and she was lost somewhere. She was having another vision.


	24. Visitors

**Visitors**

- "She escaped," Alice said, and I knew who she was talking about. _Lillian._ Edward must saw Alice's vision, 'cause he came outside with the rest of my family, except Nessie, who was helping Jacob to move to the apartment we found for him and Leah.

- "How did she do that?," I asked.

- "She used her power against her sister, something she has never done before, she told Lizzy to leave her alone and she did."

- "How much?," asked Edward.

- "Three days," Alice answered, biting her lips. All the heads turned to me.

- "This is just _great_," I said, "first the Volturi and now her."

- "You don't have to worry about anything, my love," Edward said to me.

- "I know that, 'cause I'll be waiting this time and she _will_ be stopped." I was determined to end this 'Lillian problem' once and for all.

- "Bella," Edward started to say, but I stopped him.

- "Edward, you really think there's something you can tell me, that can stopp me from doing it?." He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He got nothing and I knew it. "Just don't worry about me, it'll all work out just right, I promise."

- "Okay, but I'll be there, in case that anything goes wrong, and I'm not asking."

- "Okay," I said, I walked to him and I embrace him, giving him a little kiss on the lips.

After that we talked about the preparations for the coming events. We decided to go hunting the next day, to be on our best. About the 'Lillian problem' I decided to wait for her outside my house, not Carlisle's, we already brought him too much trouble. Edward it's going to be sitting outside, alone, but protected with my shield, and I'll be inside, waiting for her. Alice said that the plan it's going to work, she'll be fooled for a couple of seconds and that's all I need.

When Jacob came in, without Leah, we told him about the new information and that his job was to keep Nessie as far as he could of that fight. He couldn't agree more.

After Nessie went up to bed I kept fighting outside with Jasper. I was going to practice every little second until the moment we go hunting, and the only reason I'm going to stop after that, is that I have to save my energies in case of a fight. The sun was high in the sky when I heard Nessie calling my name in the house. I stopped fighting and I went inside, my daughter was talking in the table with Edward. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and I sat in Edward's lap.

- "What's up?," I asked.

- "Nessie it's worried," Edward answered.

- "It's just… I'm afraid momma, I don't want to see you fight, neither of you," she said, clearly scared, "I'm worried that something will happen to you all, I don't want that."

- "Don't worry about it sweetie," I said, holding her hand, "nothing bad is going to happen to us, I swear."

- "You can't possibly know that."

- "I can't, but Alice can, and she said she sees nothing bad coming." Actually Alice can't see anything beside the moment they arrive; we are wondering if it haves to do something with Gianna's presence.

- "She does?," Nessie asked Edward.

- "She just see us discussing with them, but she doesn't see anyone fighting," he answered her, stroking her sheen. Nessie relaxed instantly, she smiled, she got up and she went running to her room. "Why don't you changes clothes sweetie, we are going to hunt in a couple of minutes," Edward yelled at her. We both sighed after that and our eyes met, full of concern. It better won't come to a fight. Thanks god she doesn't know anything about Lillian.

After that we went hunting with the rest of my family, we stuffed ourselves in animal blood. Everyone was excited about what was coming, but a little scared too, you could see that in all of their faces; Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper.

We were restless for the rest of the day; we didn't know what to do beside wait for them to show up. I tried to watch a movie with Nessie and Jacob but I couldn't come around it, I couldn't make myself stop pacing to sit in the couch with them. I was sure that I was making a whole in the floor. Everyone was trying to do something with the time they had; Esme and Alice were moving furniture around, but they left them in the exact same position. Rosalie started to throw the clothes that were too small for Nessie; she said we need go buying clothes soon. I told them they could go without me, the day after tomorrow, now I have an excuse to keep Nessie far from the house. Emmett and Jasper were playing arm rest and Carlisle was reading one of his big books. We all jumped when the phone rang.

- "Hello?," I asked, I was the closest one to the phone.

-_"Bells? I called you to your house, but nobody answer,"_ it was Charlie, I was glad to hear his voice.

- "Hi dad!," I said, "yeah, we're staying here for a while, we're doing some repairs in the house. What's up? How are you?"

- _"I'm, fine, fine…"_

- "How's Sue?."

- _"She's fine too, she wants to speak with Leah_," Charlie said. He was nervous about something, I could tell.

- "She's in her new apartment dad; I can give you the number if you want."

- _"That'll be great Bells,"_ he said and I gave him the number of Leah's and Jacob's apartment, after he repeated the number, to see if he got it right, he stayed shut.

- "You just wanted to ask me Leah's number?," I asked.

- _"No, I-I,"_ he stuttered, _"I wanted to tell you something Bells."_

- "What is it?"

- _"Well, the thing is…"_ he trailed off and sighed.

- "Spit it out, Dad," I sighed too.

- _"Sue and I are getting married,"_ he said, almost in a blur.

- "Really? Dad that's great!," I said cheerfully. I haven't heard good news in a while now, so this was a great change.

- _"Ye-yeah?,"_ he made it sound like a question.

- "Sure that, you two are going to be so happy together, I'm sure."

- _"Yeah, I think that too,"_ he said, more convinced.

- "Do you have a date yet?"

- _"Yeah, we were thinking July."_ I was sure that that 'we' was really a 'sue'.

- "So, ten months from now, in the summer, maybe you'll have a good weather," I said, a little scared about that, we couldn't go to his wedding if there's going to be any sun, not that they didn't knew about us, but they have human friends that have no idea.

- _"Yeah, Sue said she needed to ask Alice for the date, so we can be sure it's going to be cloudy."_

- "Sure, I'll ask her," I said, smiling for the fact that Sue thought about us.

- _"Great Bells. I've missed you,"_ he said, a little awkwardly.

- "I've missed you too dad, I guess I'll see you in the summer."

- _"I'm waiting for it."_

- "Great, congratulate Sue for me."

- _"Sure thing. Say hello to that beautiful granddaughter of mine."_

- "I will, bye dad."

- _"Bye Bells,"_ he said and hung up.

- "It was grandpa?," Renesmee asked the moment I hung up.

- "Yep, he wanted to give me some news."

- "What is it?." Nessie's eyes shined in expectation. Everyone was waiting for the news, except Alice and Edward; they both must saw it in Alice's head.

- "He's getting married!."

- "He is?," asked Esme, "oh, that's great news."

We spent the rest of the evening talking about Sue's and Charlie's wedding. Then we talked about my wedding, about the hundred weddings of Rosalie and Emmett, about the little ceremony of Esme and Carlisle, and the huge kick-ass party that was Alice's and Jasper's wedding (her words, not mine). And the time flew by and before we knew it, it was time to wait for Aro and their guard. The excitation was electric; you could feel it in the air.

At noon we were outside waiting for them. Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were in the front, the rest of us formed a line behind them, the wolves behind me and Nessie. Nessie was holding my hand and I gave her a little squeeze.

- "They are coming, they'll be here in three minutes," Alice said, beside me. A minute after we could smell them in the air. I little growl came out of mine, Emmett's, Rosalie's and Edward's mouth.

We were ready. I was ready.

- "I see you were waiting for us," Aro said, the moment he came out of the trees. He was with his closest guard, just like Alice had predicted. Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane and Gianna were here, all of them smiling. I smiled too, expanding my shield around my love ones. Now, I was ready for anything.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Yeay! I finally updated! Thanks for waiting so long, I'm sorry for taking so much time, I promise you that it wont' take much for the next chapter._

_The Volturi is here and with them is Gianna... I have a few ideas for her power, but I like to ask you if you have any ideas, maybe them are better than mine. And Lillian finally escaped her sister, so she'll be here in a couple of chapters and Bella will be waiting._

_Hope you like the chapter, leave some reviews :)_

_Love you all! Thanks for reading my story, you guys are the best! **Gracias!**  
_


	25. Mind Games

**_A/N: _**_I finally have a beta! A big thanks to **PaintedTeacheLady** who beta'ed this chapter :)_**_  
_**

_That's all... for now... enjoy!

* * *

_

**Mind Games**

"Of course, my dear friend," said Carlisle, moving forward. "How are you?"

"Great, my dear friend," Aro said, with a fake smile, "I can see your whole family is here."

"Of course, you know all of them: Esme and the kids," Carlisle mentioned, pointing all of us out.

"Sure I do. You know I have a great memory Carlisle," Aro stated while moving closer to us. "Edward, good to see you," he said, extending his hand for Edward to shake it – with all intentions to read his mind.

"Don't," I pleaded, "I don't want him hearing our memories."

"Don't worry love," Edward said to me, without looking, "just take your shield off of me."

"I won't. He has no power over us; he doesn't even have an excuse to visit us."

"Can't I visit my dear friend Carlisle from time to time?" Aro tensely asked. His guard was equally on edge behind him.

"You don't need to put on an act Aro, just tell us what you are doing here. What do you want from us?" I said. Renesmee grabbed my hand tightly and Jacob, in his wolf form, came closer to her.

"Oh, my dear, I don't know what you are talking about…" he started to say.

"Aro, you know that my husband can read your thoughts," I abruptly mentioned, stepping forward. I was bored of the façade that he was trying so hard to maintain; we knew him well enough to know he had other motives. Then why continue to lie? Edward put himself in front of me and Renesmee, to hold me back.

"So much hostility coming from you my dear Bella," Aro grinned again, "I don't know why you are so worried."

"She's worried about her little hybrid," Jane said. Every person in my family growled in response.

"Her name is Renesmee," Rosalie growled, "and you have no business talking about her." Jane just glared, obviously pleased with the response she got; she always enjoyed the tension and the violence.

"Oh, yes, little Renesmee," Aro said, looking at her for the first time, acting like he hadn't noticed her, "How are you sweetie?"

Renesmee flinched by my side and subtly touched my skin. She told me through her mind pictures that she didn't know what to say. I nodded to her, to let her know it was alright.

"I-I'm fine, tha-thank you," she stuttered in reply.

"Aro," I demanded, "can you cut to the chase?"

Aro turned his head slowly toward me. He wasn't smiling anymore. "The moment Edward gives me his hand," he stated, not trying to look friendly anymore.

"I won't take my shield off," I said fiercely, my voice was almost a growl. Aro smiled with satisfaction and he turned to look at Alice.

"Tell me my dear Alice," he inquired, "you were the one who saw us coming, right?"

"Of course, you know I can see the future Aro," she responded, confused.

"Were you able to see something else besides that?"

"No," Alice said, shocked. We all looked at each other. How does Aro know something like that?

"Gianna," Edward said, his eyes wide open.

"You saw it, right?" Aro shared, smiling even wider. "Gianna, my dear, can you come here for a second?"

"Sure master," she said, stepping forward. She stood beside Aro and grinned at us. Every person in the guard giggled with anticipation.

"My dear Gianna, I want to be able to hear Edward's thoughts, but Bella's shield won't let me, can you do something about it?" My whole family tensed - what could Gianna do about my shield?

"Sure master," Gianna obeyed. She started to shake - it was something barely noticeable, but I put Renesmee behind me and Jacob stood beside me. Gianna continued to shake as she looked into my eyes, and I felt as though my shield was being torn apart. In the next second I couldn't feel my family under it! I tried to put my shield around them again, but I couldn't get a hold on it.

"What did you do?" I growled, and every person in Aro's guard laughed.

"When I changed Gianna I soon found out that she was very special," Aro explained, smiling at Gianna, who was now the one taking his hand. Jane stood behind them; she rolled her eyes when Aro said 'special'. Maybe Jane wasn't Aro's favorite toy anymore. "I noticed she had the ability to grab someone's power and mess with it, in every way she wants to: she can enhance it, twist it or… can make it disappear all together," Aro slowly trailed off, looking at me.

A shiver ran through my spine, and pure fear was crawling down my back. She took my power away. I wasn't able to protect my family anymore; I wasn't able to protect Edward's thoughts; I wasn't able to protect anybody from Jane's power; even worse, I wasn't able to protect anybody from Alec's power. Every person in my family was staring at me in disbelief. They wanted some kind of sign that my shield was still working, but my face gave away the truth, because Aro's guards laughed once again. A fierce growl came out of Edward's mouth.

"Don't worry my dear Bella," Aro sighed, "it's only temporary. You'll get your power back, eventually."

"What is it that you want, Aro?" Edward demanded through clenched teeth.

"Your hand Edward," Aro said simply, stretching his own hand. Edward took it reluctantly.

I was trying to get a hold on my shield, unsuccessfully. I was also trying to come up with a plan, but I couldn't think of any. We were doomed. Aro smirked and closed his eyes, hearing Edward's past and recent thoughts. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm emanating from Jasper. Good, he was keeping everyone calmed.

"What do we have here?" said Aro, after a while; he was looking at me. "Who's the red head?" he asked me directly.

"It must be Lillian," I said, "but you must have heard that in Edward's thoughts."

"Yes, I heard it," Aro smiled again, "what incredible power she has; too bad you are planning on killing her."

'_Mommy, what is he talking about?' _I heard Nessie in my head, as she sent me her thoughts through our clasped hands, '_Why do you want to kill her?_' I looked down and I shook my head, letting her know we'd discuss that later.

"Maybe I'll stay around to see her," Aro continued, not noticing my little exchange with Nessie, "from what I can hear, Alice saw her coming tomorrow."

"No," I snapped, "you'll ruin my plans. I _need_ to get rid of her! You can't intervene with that." Lillian must be stopped one way or the other, but Aro will ruin my plans and let her live.

"Maybe it's a good thing Bella," Aro suggested, "you don't want a murder on your hands, do you?"

"You don't know what I want; you don't know me," I told him bluntly.

"But, I have seen it," Aro uttered.

"That's not the same Aro, so don't act like you know me," I stepped forward, leaving Nessie behind with Jacob. "Now, can you tell me what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how Nessie was doing," was the reply, "and I see no problem."

"So why don't you leave?" I asked. "Just leave me and my family alone once and for all."

"Am I bothering you?" Aro inquired, faking shock.

"Do I have to spell it for you?" I hissed. "I don't know why you came, but I know that I don't like it. If you came here to take a member of my family away, I must tell you I _will_ fight back; I don't need my shield to defend myself."

"I don't want to fight my dear Isabella," Aro said, with a friendly smile that I wasn't buying.

"Then, why is your guard here?"

"It is merely a precaution," Aro answered, "I have no use to lose such precious lives; you know you have too great of gifts to waste."

"Well," I said stepping forward, my mind working hard to create a plan; the only thing I could think of was relying on Aro's consideration of his own rules, "We won't fight and you already saw how Nessie is doing, so you can leave. We warned others about your visit; everyone will know if anything happens to us, and you know we have a lot of friends," I said, stepping forward once again. Aro's smile faltered. He must be thinking in all of the people who stood behind us during his last visit; he must see that if he does any harm to us, he will receive consequences – something he's not used to. Aro turned around and went to stand with the guard, Gianna followed.

"You are right, dearest Bella," he replied, grabbing Jane's hand. "We saw no problem in keeping Nessie alive, so we must leave." He turned around and his entire guard turned with him, in a form they had practiced a million times. Aro and his entourage were almost entering the woods when he turned around and said, "I won't go too far though."

I moved forward to attack, but Edward grabbed my wrist. Aro continued walking and soon disappeared into the forest.

"Let him go Bella," Edward said. "We don't have a chance."

"He will ruin my plans… he will ruin our lives!" I cried, looking desperately at Edward's face for some kind of insurance.

"He'll keep a close-eye on us," Edward explained, "he's more confident about the fact that he has Gianna on his side, so he'll be waiting until the moment we mess up to come down on us."

"He must be stopped," I stated, exasperated that this was even being discussed.

"He surely must, but we can't do it right now," Edward said, stroking my hair. "Now let's go inside, we'll have another stressful day tomorrow," he said, reminding me about the fact that Lillian was coming tomorrow. She will come here and I will fight, and, at least, one of our problems will finally disappear. Maybe someday Aro will disappear, too.

I went inside the house thinking about the day that we'd be finally free. I also considered tomorrow, thinking about how I'm going to tear Lillian apart, which put me in a much happier mood.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ So, a big thanks to MrzCena8 who gave me the inspiration I needed to give Gianna a cool power. Maybe this isn't kirby's power, but is the close enough :)_

_Another **IMPORTANT** thing. There will be only **one** more chapter and an **epilogue**. Yes dear readers, ANL have come to its end. There will be a sequel but not in sometime, I'm going to spend all my focus on my other fanfic LL&L for a while (you are more than free to check that out, link's on my profile)  
_

_**Thank you so much** for reading this story. You are truly the best readers a fanfic author can have :)_

_**Muchas Gracias!** Connie :)  
_


	26. The Fight 1st part

**_A/N:_**_ The chapter was coming too long so I decided to divide it in two. The next part will be in a week (hopefully)_

_This chapter was beta'ed by **PaintedTeacherLady** thank you!_

_That's all! **Gracias! **and leave a review!_**

* * *

**

**The Fight (Part 1)**

After our meeting with the Volturi, we went inside Carlisle's house to discuss what just happened. Esme went to the kitchen to make dinner for Nessie, while Jacob and Leah went to phase in the backyard where they left their clothes.

Carlisle was going to talk, but my daughter beat him to the punch, "Mom, what's that about you fighting Lillian?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh-oh," said Emmett, "busted."

"Guys, can you come and help me?" asked Esme from the other room. She obviously wanted everyone to leave us alone. Emmett groaned and left reluctantly behind Rosalie; he hates when he misses "the fun". Within no time everybody had left except for my husband, who was sitting with me.

"Sweetie," I said. I was going to kneel, but my daughter was already too tall for that. I sat her next to me to explain to her the situation, "Lillian is a really bad person and she needs to be stopped."

"What did she do?" Reneesme questioned. She put her hand in my arm and showed me all of our previous conversations, and that I never said something remotely bad about Lillian.

"Sweetie," Edward calmly said, "there are things that your mother and I don't tell you, so you don't have to worry." Renesmee opened her mouth to protest, but Edward kept going, "I know you hate to be left out of things, but there are some issues that we think are better not to share with you. We love you and we don't want to see you worrying about _our_ problems."

Nessie took her hand out of my arm and looked at her father for a second. Edward nodded and said, "Yes, that's why your mother was acting so strangely in the past few weeks."

"What did she do?" she asked me. You could see the worry in her face. She was very mature for the age she was representing (ten, maybe eleven); she wasn't thinking like the little girl I still see. She wasn't as scared as she was concerned, and she wasn't as concerned as she was with the presence of the Volturi. She wasn't crying for me not to fight, she was simply asking the reasons behind my choice. Nessie was so big and so beautiful. I love her and her father so much - that was the only thing that kept me focused on killing Lillian. She can't destroy my family; she can't destroy the love we have for each other, and she must be destroyed.

"Let's just say she is trying to separate us," I said, "but I'm going to stop her, I won't let her near you."

"I'm scared mom," Nessie cried. "I don't want you to fight. Maybe Uncle Jasper can stop her, maybe they all can... you don't have to do it," she pleaded.

"Sorry sweetie," I said, stroking her cheek, "but I _have_ to do this. Besides, I'm the only one who is immune to her power."

"What power? You didn't tell me any of them had any powers," Renesmee said, shocked.

"Uh-oh," said Emmett from the kitchen. I was pretty sure I heard someone hitting him on the head, after that comment.

"Eh," I said, trying to think a smooth way of saying it, but there was none. "She can control people's will." Nessie looked at me with wide eyes, the news was slowly sinking in; she gulped, her face full of shock.

"You can't go," she pleaded. "Please momma, don't go, please!"

"Honey," I soothed, stroking her face, trying to calm her. "I'm the only one who can stop her, I just told you that. I have my shield; her power is useless against me."

"You sure you still have your shield? " she asked, still scared.

"She still has it," Edward answered, "I can't hear her thoughts."

"Really?" Nessie asked again.

"You think I'd let your mother run any risks? " he inquired, not wanting an answer. "Besides, I'll be there and Alice already saw our plan working perfectly."

"But Aunt Alice's power is unreliable," Nessie replied. "Aro said that Gianna messed with her power too."

"But Gianna won't be with us tomorrow," I said, "so she won't mess with Aunt Alice's power."

As I said that, I wasn't so sure about it. What _if_ Gianna messes with Alice's power, making us believe I'm going to win the battle? Aro said he was interested in Lillian's power; maybe they'll be there, waiting for her to show up. Aro heard how Lillian's mind worked through Edward's memories. He knows that Lillian won't show up unless she's sure she'll find Edward there, and Aro knows I won't risk Edward like that unless I'm really sure that my plan will work. I then thought about the idea we had for tomorrow: I was going to wait in the house, with Edward outside, but that was a foolish thing... she'll have more than enough time to run once she hears me coming out of the house - we'll have to change our plan. I wasn't so sure about the efficiency of Alice's power anymore.

"I still don't like the idea," Renesmee replied, but she wasn't fighting the idea anymore - she was just making a statement.

"You saw your mother fighting with Uncle Jasper," Edward said to Nessie. "You saw with your own eyes, she's really good, and if anything bad happens I'll be there to protect her. You have nothing to worry."

"I still don't like it," she said stubbornly. She stood up and went to the kitchen were Esme was making something that smelled like lasagna. In that moment Jacob and Leah entered the room and the rest of my family came to the living room. They were all obviously hearing my conversation with Nessie and waiting for it to end. Jacob went to the kitchen to pick a plate for him and Leah. They sat on one of the farthest couches in the room; you could see that Leah was very uncomfortable there, but she was clearly hungry and interested in what we had to say about our little reunion with the Volturi.

We talked about the repercussion of today's meeting all day and figured out what Aro's motivation to come here was: prove Gianna's power. Too bad for us, Gianna's power worked perfectly against my shield, and we knew how bad that was - very. What made the Volturi stop the last time they were here was the fact that I could protect my entire family with my shield. Maybe they could still kick our asses, but they couldn't stop us with their extra powers. Now that Gianna was on their team, they were unstoppable, and god-forbid they can get a hold of Lillian, because that's plain scary. We knew we'd have to inform all of our friends about this news. They have to know what kind of power the Volturi have acquired and they have to know they are even more terrible than before. Worst of all, we had all this information and we couldn't do anything about it! We knew that our greatest defence was my shield and if we stand against the Volturi one more time we won't get out unharmed. Our only hope was to kill Gianna, but we won't do it unless she becomes a real threat.

After an afternoon of discussions and arguments, we left Nessie in Rose's house. She didn't want to stay away from us, but she couldn't be near Lillian. We went back to Carlisle's house to discuss our change of plans with Alice. She said she was worried about the reliability of her power too, and that my new plan was better.

Edward and I went back to our house. It smelled like dust and humidity, due to the fact that it spent more than a month empty. We cleaned a little; we opened the windows and let the air of the night clean the house. We ought to be in classes, but destroying Lillian was way up on my list before getting a degree.

We ran outside our house, sat in the grass, climbed trees, swung on the swing; we did everything to spread our smell near the house. We needed to leave a fresh path of our scent everywhere so when Lillian gets here it will take her more than the usual time to pick up my scent and find out where I'm hiding.

After we spread our scent and reviewed our plan, we went inside the house. Quickly, we went to our bedroom, changed the sheets of the bed and we threw ourselves on it.

"Our plan is going to work perfectly," I said with a smile full of satisfaction. I pulled myself closer to Edward and he hugged me into his body.

"Yeah, I think that too," he said, kissing me on the top of my head.

"It'll be nice, once I'm done with her." Edward chuckled and I looked at him with curiosity. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"This may be the first time you sound like an actual vampire," he said, chuckling some more.

"I do?"

"Oh yes," he said, kissing my knuckles, "such a thirst for blood! Well, not actually blood, but you know what I mean."

"It's not like that," I replied defensively. "I'm just trying to protect my family, that's all. It's not like I'm glad about what I'm going to do. I mean, I'll be glad once Lillian is gone, but Lizzy is going to be in such pain and she's such a sweet person. No one deserves that. I've lost you two times already and I don't wish that on anyone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, poor Lizzy," he said, holding me even closer to his body. "I remember losing you too and I didn't like it either."

"That's the only reason I'm willing to kill Lillian," I said, kissing his chest. "I don't want to lose you ever again."

"You won't, I promise you." Edward reached for my face and started kissing me. After that we made love for the entire night. We didn't stop until the sun was high in the sky and we knew it was time to put our little plan in action. Putting on some clothes, we run outside our house one more time, so the trail of our scent was even stronger.

"According with my sister, _she_ should be getting here in five minutes," Edward stated while looking at his watch.

"The trail is strong enough," I said, pleased. "You should go sit by the porch now and I'm going to climb the tree."

"Good luck," Edward said, kissing me on the lips. "I'll be here if anything happens."

"If everything goes according to the plan, I won't need you at all."

"I hope it works out," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll be there acting my part; you should go up now." He turned around and sat on the porch, grabbing a book and pretending to read it. I, on the other hand, climbed a tree that was just outside the house. It was leafy enough so I won't be noticeable and it was high enough for me to jump on top of Lillian in about one and a half seconds. I arranged myself to get in a better position so I could see and attack without a problem. I stretched my shield until I felt Edward under it and I stood there waiting to hear something. A minute later I heard someone running in our direction.

"_She's here,"_ I said to Edward in my head. Edward flipped a page of his book. I took that as a confirmation. I stayed there, hunched in the tree, still as a statue, waiting for Lillian to show up. Half a minute later Lillian was there and it took all my concentration not to growl at her.

"Edward!" she yelled the moment she saw him. Edward stood up, faking shock. She came closer to him and stopped when she probably smelled my scent. "It's your wife here? Tell me the truth" she whispered to him. I felt the pull on my shield; she was giving him a command.

"No, she's out," he said, coming closer to her. "Lillian, what are you doing here? She's going to kill you."

"I know, but I couldn't stay away from you Edward, I had to come back. I came here to take you with me," she said, getting closer to my husband.

"Lillian, I'm sorry, but I can't," Edward said, retreating. "I have a daughter to raise, I can't leave her here."

"We can take her," she said, smiling. "Edward, we can be so happy, the three of us. Let's go, just the three of us. _Let's go!_" The order behind her voice was so strong that it took all of my strength to keep my shield up. Edward stepped back a little more and I took my chance to jump.

* * *

**_Disclaimer! _**_I may not own any of the Twilight characters, but I do own Lillian, Lizzy and Joey. The plot is all mine, as also the cool power I gave Gianna ;)_


	27. The Fight 2nd part

**_A/N:_**_ Here is the second part of the LAST chapter of ANL! Enjoy!_

_And please, return for the epi and remember to leave a review!_

_And once again a big thanks to my beta, **PaintedTeacherLady** :)_

* * *

**The Fight (Part 2)**

Lillian felt me just when I was in reach of her, so she moved a step back. I rearranged myself so I fell on my feet facing her. A fierce growl came out of both of our mouths.

"Edward, you told me she wasn't here," Lillian said, surprised.

"He was under my shield," I said, smiling in satisfaction and stepping closer to her. She stepped back in reaction. "This is the last time you try to steal him from me; this is the last time you try to give an order to anyone."

She stepped back one more time, but this time I was faster. I leaped and landed on top of her; I reached for her arm, but she jumped with all her strength and threw me to the floor. Lillian ran way, but I was right behind her.

"Don't you want Edward?" I asked while I was running behind her. She stopped for a third of a second and that was all I needed to catch her again.

"Won't you fight for him?" I asked, grabbing her arm. She was on her stomach, and I was grabbing her left arm with both of my hands, stopping the other arm from moving with one of my feet. The weight of my body was keeping her from running.

"I don't have to fight for him," she said. "He's already mine."

"Oh, please, get over yourself," I said and I twisted her arm. A fierce growl came out of her mouth; I could feel she was trying to get out of my grip, so I pull her arm with all my strength. A scream came out of her mouth, followed by a high pitch noise, a noise I knew well; it was the noise of a vampire being tore apart.

When I pulled, Lillian took the chance to get out of my grip. I was on the floor with my back on the ground and her arm in my hands. She move forward to attack me, but Edward was faster than her and he pushed her away with such power that Lillian crashed against a tree, breaking it in half. I took advantage of the moment; I threw her arm to the ground and I ran towards Lillian.

When I was close, Lillian turned around and started running away from me, so I sped up and I grabbed her red hair. I pulled with such strength that she flew through the backyard and landed on my porch. This time I ran as fast as I could and I grabbed her by the leg; I put my foot on her back and I started pulling.

"Help me," Lillian started screaming to Edward. I felt the pull in my shield, telling me that she was giving him an order. I growled and started pulling harder, but in that moment I felt that my shield tore apart. "Help me," Lillian screamed again and this time Edward listened.

He came running and pushed me away; he launched for my arm, but I was quicker than him and moved away. I turned around and grabbed his arm; pulling him to the ground, I sat on top of him, now grabbing him by the shoulders so he wasn't able to move.

"Snap out of it," I screamed at him. "Lillian gave you an order! This isn't you! You love me! Don't listen to her! _Snap out of it!_"

Suddenly Lillian grabbed me by the hair and dragged me away from Edward. I tried to get out of her grip, but she was moving too fast for me to try to stand up or grab something. When we were near the forest, she kept her hold on my hair and started spinning, throwing me away against a tree. The tree broke in half and the top of it fell on my legs. I tried to free myself from it, but Lillian grabbed me by the neck and head. I tried to free myself, but was unsuccessful.

"Edward," I screamed went I felt that Lillian was ready to twist her grip, something that was going to kill me instantaneously.

"Stop!" a deep voice said, one that wasn't Edward's, one I knew well: _Aro's voice_. In less than a second Felix was pinning Lillian to the ground, while I was being held by Demetri and Alec held Edward. Aro was by our house, with Gianna and Jane by his side.

"Release me," Lillian said, but Felix just stood up with Lillian still in his hard grip.

"Your powers are useless against us, dear Lillian," Aro said, with a sweet voice and a smile on his face.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I know everything, my dear," Aro said, "like your name and your sister's name: Elizabeth."

"But, how?" Lillian asked, shocked.

"He read Edward's mind," I said through clenched teeth. Aro laughed and Jane hissed in response. "What are you doing here, Aro?"

"I told you she had a gift too great to go to waste. I can't let you kill her, my dear Isabella," Aro replied.

"What are you talking about? What do you want from me?" Lillian asked.

"Well, I don't think you know me, my dear Lillian; I'm Aro and this is my guard: Jane, Gianna, Alec, Demetri and the one that's holding you is Felix. We are a part of the Volturi."

"I've heard of you before," she said, "but I still don't know why you stopped our fight, I was so close to winning."

"Oh, you only had a real chance of winning because I made Gianna use her power against Bella, so you were able to use _your_ power against Edward. We wanted to see you at work, and I must say... it's unbelievable. An order from you must be the only thing which can turn these lovers against each other, and that's why I want you to join us," Aro said, walking until he was face to face with Lillian.

"No," I screamed. "She must die, you can't take her. I have to kill her!" I only stopped talking because a strong pain crumbled me to the ground. It was like the time I was changed - the fire that was burning me from the inside. I tried to stop it, but didn't know how. I could hear Edward yelling my name and another terrifying scream. Only when the pain stopped I realized that the screaming was coming out of my mouth.

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Jane said, she was standing right next to me. I looked around me from my position in the floor; Demetri was standing next to Jane, Lillian was smiling - still under Felix's grip, and Alec was on top of Edward, smashing his head to the ground, clearly stopping him from escaping.

"Now, now, sweetie, that wasn't necessary," Aro said to Jane. She smiled and went to stand a few feet away from me. I stood up, cleaned my clothes and went to stand next to Aro. Demetri tried to catch me, but Aro let me stand by him.

"Aro," I pleaded. "I know you love a good chance to enlarge your collection…"

"My _collection_?" he asked, faking shock.

"Okay, your _guard_," I said, "but you can't take this one. She's a threat to my family. You should know that I can't let her go; I must kill her, Aro, please!"

"Can you offer me something better, Bella?" Aro asked and Edward growled in response.

"N-no, I can," I stuttered. I knew this was going to happen, in the moment Aro saw Lillian in Edward's head, I knew he wouldn't let me kill her... him and his stupid collection.

"Bella, I won't let her destroy your family; you know we have our methods," he replied.

"This is not the day I'll start trusting you, Aro."

"But you should, my dear Bella, I'm a very trustworthy person," Aro said. I was going to reply, but Lillian cleared her throat.

"What happens if I don't accept?" she asked.

"Well, I have no other choice than to set you free, my dear, but I'm positive that Mrs. Cullen here will kill you. You already lost an arm, it won't take much for her to finish what she already started," Aro said, smiling.

"So, my options are: to accept or to die," Lillian summed.

"Actually, your second option is to be free, I'm just saying that you'll probably die if you choose that."

"Then, I'm in," Lillian said.

"Wonderful!" Aro said, "This are such great news, everyone in Volterra will be so happy!"

"Great indeed," Jane said, looking at her nails. "We should be going now Master, we don't want to miss our flight…"

"You are totally right, my dear Jane, we should be going now," Aro said to her and turned around to talk to me. "Bella, I promise you I won't let _Lillian_ destroy your family, you have my word."

"What if she escapes?" I asked with a small voice.

"You know I have my ways finding people," he said, winking to Demetri, who returned a smile.

"Okay," I said. I knew I couldn't fight Aro's will. The moment he stopped our fight I knew I was doomed. I walked toward Edward, who was standing up after Alec free him from his grip.

"Alec, can you give me Lillian's arm," Aro asked.

"Sure master," Alec said, he picked Lillian's arm and they all disappeared from our backyard.

"We'll see each other on another occasion, my dear Bella," Aro's voice sounded through the forest, "I look forward for it…"****

* * *

_ By the way, I know I said I was going to update a while ago, but I got caught up with my last exams._

A/N:

_Thanks for reading! You guys are THE BEST and I really mean it :)  
_


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Today was completely perfect. Charlie's wedding was beautiful; Sue's dress was so simple, yet so beautiful, and they both looked so happy. Alice picked the day perfectly. It was still warm, but the clouds never left the sun, so we were able to stay outside for the entire ceremony.

The last couple of months have been great. Even after the _Lillian Fiasco_ I was able to let it all go. I may not trust Aro, but I trust Alice's vision. Even though Gianna can mess with them, she has to be near, and if Gianna decides to come close, Alice _will_ know.

Only a couple of days after the fight, Lizzy came to my door. Apparently Lillian went to apologize to her sister before going to Italy, so Lizzy came back to apologize to us the moment Lillian was on the plane. She now lives in Hannover as well; she and Joey found a little house across the city and are planning living there for at least a couple of years.

Classes were ok. The school year ended without a single problem. Even Ethan found a new girlfriend and stopped focusing on me; but Roger is still there, watching me, trying to get some courage to ask me out - something that is driving Edward crazy; "He knows you are happily married, how can he still be thinking about asking you on a date?", he says that every time Roger says hi to me or asks me for help. I just laugh. I found Edward's jealousy quite endearing; he knows I'm head over heels for him, and knows I don't want anyone but him; however, he still has a fit every time I say hi back to Roger.

On the other hand, Edward decided that he'll try medical school once again after he's done with his anthropology degree. He said he regained his love for human beings, and that after the human me, he knows he is capable of working in a hospital without attacking someone.

We decided that we'll stay in Hannover for a while, even after we're done with classes. We'll be able to live in Seattle for a long time, so Nessie can go to school without worrying.

And, before I forget, the last bit of news: Leah won't be living with Jacob anymore… wanna know why? My new sister (yeah, I said sister), finally imprinted on someone… wanna know who? Sam's baby: Ephraim. It's amazing, just like Jacob and my daughter, she was in love with Sam because one day he was going to be the father of her soul mate. Thank god there are really no blood ties between her and Emily.

So, to sum it up, everyone is happy; my father, my new sister, my daughter, my husband and I. Even though this year was full of troubles, we find our way out of them and we are still together, proving once again that our love runs deep and no person, or vampire for that matter, will be able to tear us apart.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ So, that's it. The epilogue is short, but it gives me some ground to work on a sequel. I'm finally on vacations and now I'll be able to spend some decent time writing, now I'm going to focus on my other story; Lie, Live & Love (link on my profile), but sometime in the future there may be a sequel to this story, probably in Reneesme POV, so if you want to read that one, please add me to your Author's alert ;)_

_I hope you enjoyed my story, I know it has a lot of flaws (my beta, **PaintedTeacherLady**, is working on them, a really big thanks to her, who, by the way, beta'ed the epi too) and I'm not a great writer, but it means a lot that you guys kept reading... You guys are the best! I know I've said that a lot, but it doesn't mean is not true :)_

_Please, leave a review :) **Gracias y felices fiestas!**  
_


	29. Sequel

_**I posted the sequel of "A New Life", it's called "A New Path" and the link is on my profile.**_

_**This story centers around Renesmee and her life in high school with new friends**_

_**and new problems to deal for. It starts a couple of years after ANL, for the 5th birthday of**_

_**Nessie. I hope you'll take a look at it, I promise I'll try to do the best :)**_

_**Again, the link is in my profile!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all :)**_

_**Connie.**_


End file.
